Hardship and Happenstance
by citlalmina1
Summary: Set after TDK. A victim that Batman is unable to save has an irrevocable effect on him and life as he knows it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first attempt at this and I'm really more of a scientist than a fiction writer so don't hesitate to tell me if I should just stick to science.

***

The rain pounded mercilessly on the pavement, it had been raining for days, no end in sight it seemed. He sat perched on the corner of one of the many shanty-like apartment buildings that cluttered the narrows silently keeping watch. It had been fairly quiet these days, likely due to the torrents of rain. Even drug dealers and pimps took a break in this horrid weather. Not the Batman, though. He couldn't risk it. Even if the common criminals that he put a stop to decided to opt for shelter, there was still something sinister lurking in the dark.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement of a figure rushing to a vehicle from one of the narrows many free clinics. Moving to get a closer look he realized she was very much pregnant and fiddling with her keys. He watched as she finally unlocked the door and crawled inside to be on her way. Obviously not someone to pose any danger, he turned to make his way elsewhere. He turned too soon. A shot rang out and tires squealed as the car took off leaving her in a heap on the ground. He flew off of the ledge and rushed to her. So much blood. He pressed his gloved hand to the wound silently praying she'd be alright as her hand came up to grip his.

"It's alright. I'm here to help you." He tried to sound as comforting as he could "What's your name?"

"A-an-anna." She was breathing shallower by the moment. He'd sent a communication to Gordon, hopefully someone arrived soon, he couldn't risk moving her and causing more damage, but staying put him at substantial risk as well. He unwound her scarf from her neck and tied it firmly around her to keep some sort of pressure and moved to sink into the shadows just as the sound of sirens began to draw upon them. Suddenly with a strength that he was surprised she still possessed she gripped his hand "Don't leave me alone. I think I'm in labor." she pleaded

"I won't leave you. I'll be watching, I promise. Help is coming." He moved to the alleyway and remained a statue as the paramedics and Gordon arrived. He watched as they tried to save her and felt his heart lurch as the paramedics told Gordon they would have to make a choice as to who they saved, mother, or child. Both could not be spared.

"Sir," despite her pale skin, slackened limbs and generally weak appearance, her declaration was strong "save my baby." Gordon nodded mutely and the paramedics worked to deliver the baby as Gordon whispered comforts to Anna.

During all of this a car skidded to a halt beyond the police line and a woman rushed from the driver's side toward them only to be halted by patrolman.

"No! Please, she's my best friend! Let me go to her! Anna!" Gordon waved her in and she dropped to her knees in tears gripping Anna's hand as she struggled to bring her child into the world.

The woman turned to Gordon "What happened?!"

"Car-jacking" was his soft-spoken reply "she wants us to save the baby and she says that the baby is to go to you."

"One more Anna! You're almost there!" Anna took a deep breath and with what little she had left she pushed and the piercing sound of her baby girls' cry broke forth as the light left her eyes.

"No! Anna…"

That was all he could stand. He couldn't watch her break down at the loss of her friend any longer. He faded into the night vowing to do what he could for them as Bruce Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason I couldn't stop writing right away so I hope that first bit was good.

-------------------------------

Everything had seemed so normal, just your average Wednesday. Jade had gone to work early, as always and told Anna to relax a little on the way out. She was so nervous about the baby and more so as her due date closed in. Raising a baby as a single parent is never ideal, but Anna's husband Rob had been in a patrolman for the GCPD and was one of the unlucky ones during the reign of the Joker who didn't make it out alive. Jade tried to reassure her that she'd never be alone. What Jade didn't know is that I wouldn't always have Anna.

"Ms. Cartwell?" the doctor's voice broke her out of her reverie and she stood wiping tears from her eyes

"Yes. Please call me Jade."

"Jade," he nodded "I wanted to inform you that the baby is doing fine. Since her mother was so close to full term we should only have to keep her for a few days."

She sniffled some and leaned over to grab a tissue from one of the waiting room tables. "Alright."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Had anyone decided on a name?"

She nodded. "Yes… she wanted to name her Madison Elizabeth."

He jotted this down quickly "Since custody has been given to you she will be taking your last name unless you should choose to rescind your right…"

She cut him off with a resolute shaking of her head, "no absolutely not, I'm taking care of her."

"Understood. I'll just give this information to the nurses to get the paperwork finalized. If there is anything else you need the nurses station is right around the corner."

"Okay, can I see her?"

"Of course, right through the double doors just down the hall to your left." With that he walked away and left her to herself once again.

She walked silently through the doors and sat down next to the incubator where little Madison slept. How she wished she could join her, but there would be no rest for her anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry Maddy. She shouldn't have been alone; I should have been with her. I'll do everything I can to make it up to you. I won't ever let anything happen to you." she slipped her hand into the handling holes and stroked her little palm with her thumb. She'd never leave her.

----------------------------------------

Dropping the last of the Kevlar to the floor Bruce slumped tiredly into the chair in front of the computer monitors and rested his head in his hands. He heard the faint sound of the elevator descending from the manor bringing Alfred down to greet him. As predicted Alfred rounded the corner from the elevator with a tray of food and a bag hanging on his right arm containing an assortment of medical supplies.

"Good morning Master Wayne. What new injuries do we have tonight?" he asked as he set down the tray on the table while looking Bruce over.

"Nothing really tonight, just psychological wounds this time." Bruce ran his hands through his hair. "A woman died tonight Alfred. A pregnant woman no less, the paramedics were able to save the baby."

"My word" Alfred gasped "What is to happen to the child?"

"He friend arrived as everything was going on and Gordon said she was to take care of the baby, so I suppose she will." Bruce sighed "I can't just walk away, Alfred."

Alfred rested a hand on his shoulder good-naturedly "Who could, Master Bruce? Who could?"

Exasperated, Bruce stood and paced, "How does Bruce Wayne just show up in their lives and offer his help without looking suspicious?"

"Well sir, I suppose you could use your advanced spyware to discern the best method of approach." Alfred suggested gesturing to the multitude of computer screens that Bruce used for research. "But first, I really must insist that you get some sleep. You look like death warmed up."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay I'm on a bit of a roll with this one, but don't get too used to it. I think it may be a few days for the next part. Please review and there's a link to a picture of how I would imagine Jade on my profile.

------------------------------------

Jade never imagined the number of things that are needed for an infant. She had been going through different stores and shopping malls all day shopping and comparing prices on numerous items. Anna hadn't had a baby shower or bought much beyond the absolute necessities so most of it was left to Jade. She felt extraordinarily lucky that Madison was a fairly docile baby and that her boss had given her time off to get everything in order. She spotted a coffee shop at the corner and decided to take a much needed coffee break and feed Madison.

-----------------------------------------

Bruce was stunned; he could not have foreseen this circumstance or planned it better for that matter. Right across the street was none other than Anna's friend with her baby. He watched as she seemed to struggle a bit with the numerous bags she was carrying while trying to maneuver the stroller through the gate and into the labyrinth of tables on the coffee shop patio. This was his chance. He jogged across the road and deftly caught the gate to hold it open as she tried to push past it.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," he smiled just as the baby began to cry.

"Oh, Maddy! Hold on just a minute sweetie." She cooed trying to shift the bags on her arm.

Bruce reached for the bags in an effort to help her "Here, let me help you with those. Go ahead and pick a table I'll get all of this for you." She looked ready to protest so he stopped her with a wave of his hand "I insist."

She smiled at him and let him take the bags and from her as she lifted the baby out of the stroller and took a seat at a nearby table. She looked at him as he placed the stroller and the bags next to her. "If you don't mind on the side of the pink bag with the elephants on it there's a bottle…"

He nodded and retrieved the bottle, handing it to her. She proceeded to feed the baby and smiled up at him gesturing for him to have a seat.

"I have to say, it's so nice for you to help me like that. I can't say I imagined looking up to see _you_ helping me though." She chuckled lightly; he could tell she was a bit nervous. "Oh, gosh, listen to me. I'm Jade Cartwell, by the way" she extended her free hand and he took it in a friendly handshake.

"Bruce Wayne. But you already knew that." They both laughed and she nodded.

"Well, you're kind of hard to miss."

Smiling, Bruce looked at the baby in her arms "Is she yours?" Though he knew better it seemed like the right question to ask.

"Oh, no…" she began, then stopped "…well, yes" she sighed "it's complicated. Her name is Madison."

Bruce reached forward and let Madison grip his pinkie finger to give her a pseudo-handshake "Hello Madison." She made a little cooing noise and he felt his heart clench. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "She's beautiful."

Jade smiled sadly, "yeah, she looks like her mother." A single tear made its way down her cheek and she swiped it away quickly. "I'm sorry if I seem a little emotional. It's just her mother was my best friend and she died and I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now." She chuckled sardonically "Oh listen to me just going on about this. I'm so sorry…"

He placed his hand over hers which seemed to momentarily surprise her "Don't be." He looked at all of the bags and gestured toward them "so I assume that's what all of this is?"

"Yes, I can't believe how much stuff it takes to care for such a little person."

"Well, I'm sure you know about my family…" he looked to her for confirmation and she nodded slowly "well, my butler Alfred was left to care for me and I'm sure he can offer advice should you need it."

"Oh I'd welcome it. He wouldn't mind?"

"No, he'd be delighted to help. As would I."

She immediately moved to decline until she noted the look of determination in his eyes "Please, Ms. Cartwell. She deserves the world; let me help you give it to her."

"Call me Jade." She smiled

"Only if you call me Bruce. I take it that's a yes?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye "Yes." A single mantra kept repeating itself over and over in her head. _I cannot believe this is happening_.

"How about dinner tonight at my home. That way you can talk with Alfred and I'll get a chance to get to know you both better."

Though she did seem a little skeptical he could tell she was hopeful and that won out. "Sounds like a good idea, an early dinner though, I don't want to keep her up too late."

Bruce smiled widely at her and took out a business card, handing it to her. "I have to get to work, but call my office and give you address to my secretary and I'll see you and Madison for dinner around… six?"

Jade smiled back, "Six is fine."

Bruce brushed his thumb lightly over Madison's face as she sucked on her bottle, gave Jade one last charming smile and walked back to Wayne Tower.

Jade watched him walk away with a genuine look of astonishment on her face. She scoffed slightly at the hilarity of it all and looked down at Madison. "Maddy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

----------------------------------------

Bruce was grinning like an idiot when he got to his office. He had called Alfred on the way in and informed him of what happened. He stopped at his secretary Stacy's desk for his messages and was delighted to see that Jade had already left her address. Despite the horror of the situation that had brought them together he could not get over how absolutely beautiful Jade was. When he had sat down with her at the table it was the first time he had been able to get a good look at her. Though she was clearly saddened and under stress that did not dilute her beauty. She had straight light brown hair that was twisted into a loose bun. Her eyes were ocean blue, high cheekbones and a slender face. She wore no makeup. She was on the taller side for a woman, he guessed about five-seven or five-eight with a slender build. She reminded him of… Rachel. He still missed her, and much of what he did as Batman was as much for her as his parents, but as Alfred kept reminding him, it did no good to live in the past. Then another girl came to mind, little Madison. A part of his brain nagged at him about how dangerous it was for him to associate with Jade and Madison, but there was another part, a stronger part that just knew… she needed him. Strangely enough, he probably needed them so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's a long one. Let me know if you think I'm moving things too fast or if the conversations seem unnatural or something...

-------------------------

The first thing that Jade thought when she got home later that day was: _What have I gotten myself into? _Who was she kidding? She was going to dinner at Bruce Wayne's house. This was insane. She didn't know what to consider this. _Was it a date? Was it a business meeting? What was she to him? Why did he care? _All of these questions were flitting back and forth in her head because her cautious nature just wanted to second guess everything in this too good to be true scenario. Then again, there was the hopeful part of her that so desperately needed someone to count on and this part of her was providing a fantastic rebuttal for all of those questions. Finally managing to calm her nerves she decided that the worst thing that could happen was that Bruce Wayne turned out to be exactly what the tabloids said he was and if that happened to be the case she'd simply walk away. She wasn't _that _desperate.

A knock resounded through the apartment and her eyes darted to the clock as she realized it must be Bruce. She walked briskly to the door and pulled it open. Sure enough, there stood Bruce Wayne still in his work attire that he's been wearing earlier. He smiled up at her from the lower step, "You ready?"

"Sure, just let me grab Maddy and her diaper bag really quick. You can come in for a minute if you want to?" She opened the door a little wider to allow him access.

Bruce stayed near the door as she moved around grabbing a few things and he surveyed her apartment. It was cozy. A single bedroom was tucked back in the far left corner from the front door. The center room functioned as a sitting room with a kitchen to the right with what looked to be a laundry closet and hallway leading to… what he didn't know, maybe another room or a bathroom or both. Soft crying reached his ears and his eyes landed on the baby swing near the couch to his left. Jade was still busy packing up the diaper bag and though babies were entirely new territory for him he decided to bite the bullet.

"Would you like me to get Madison?" he offered.

She turned to survey him and he noticed he'd managed to surprise her again, "Uhm… sure, if you'd like."

He stepped forward to the swing and Madison stared up at him intently. He unbuckled her and managed to carefully lift her. What a site that must have been. He heard Jade laugh softly behind him and he shifted to meet her gaze.

"I know exactly how you feel." She walked forward with the diaper bag on her shoulder and stroked Madison's cheek. "After some experimentation I found that the easiest way to hold her is to settle her so her bottom is in the crook of your elbow and then the length of her body can lay on your forearm so you can support her head with your hand. Then just hold her against your chest and you can steady her as needed with your other hand." She helped him shift Madison into said position as she explained it and he discovered quickly that she was absolutely right. That felt much more natural.

"Thank you. Much better." They stood together smiling at Madison and Bruce whispered conspiratorially to Jade "I admit this is the first time I've held a baby."

Jade laughed heartily at that and looked up at him "You don't say? I could have sworn you were an expert." She teased

"Just don't tell anyone, okay."

They were almost out of the apartment when something occurred to Bruce and he stopped her from opening the door. "Jade, wait one second."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What is it?"

"Just a thought, do you have a baby blanket or something that we can cover her with?" At the slightly perplexed look on her face he clarified "the potential camera flash may startle her a bit."

Sudden clarity, "Oh! Good point. Yeah I've got one… right… ah here" she handed him a small blanket and he carefully draped it over the bundle in his arms before they stepped out onto the street.

--------------------------------------

They arrived at the manor about thirty minutes later. The ride had been pleasant and Alfred was wonderful. Jade knew she could learn so much from him. Madison had fallen asleep on the way so they shifted her carefully out of the car in her carrier and Bruce carried her up the steps to the manor.

Bruce, Jade, and Alfred took to the dining area and set Madison in her carrier on the table to continue sleeping.

Bruce turned to Jade "I'm going to go change into something else really quickly unless its too frightening to be left with Alfred…"

Laughing at the audacity of that Jade simply waved him off and Bruce took to the stairs.

"I've prepared lasagna for supper Ms. Cartwell, unless you would like something else?" Alfred asked as he slipped on his apron.

"Oh, that's perfect. Please call me Jade though. Do you want some help?"

"Oh, no thank you Ms. Jade. You are a guest. Have a seat."

Jade was about to protest the use of "Ms" when Bruce descending from the stairs beat her to it. "If you think he's going to drop the use of a salutation you're barking up the wrong tree. He's known me since birth and is clearly more than twice my age and has always called me 'master' or 'sir' so…" he finished taking a seat at the barstool next to Jade.

Alfred chuckled lightly as he set down their plates in front of them "Old habits die hard Ms. Jade."

"So, Jade" Bruce began "If you don't mind my asking I found myself wondering earlier on today about the whereabouts of Madison's father?"

Jade, finished the bit of food she'd been chewing and looked at Bruce and Alfred who were both waiting for her response, "Well, his name was Rob and he worked in the Major Crimes Unit last year. He was one of the unlucky ones near to the explosion that the Joker set off."

Bruce immediately turned somber "I'm sorry."

Jade shook her head "I really didn't know him well. I moved out here from California afterward to help Anna cope and get through the pregnancy."

"That was kind of you" Alfred offered

"Well, we were really everything to one another. Neither of us had family so when she lost Rob all she had was me and I wasn't terribly attached to anything in California anyway, moving here was easy." Jade shrugged

They all finished eating and Alfred began clearing off the dishes. "Master Wayne has informed me that you would like some advice."

"Oh, yes, I guess the nagging question that comes to mind right away is… what am I to her?" Bruce closed his eyes at the saddened and exasperated tone, "I mean if she calls me mom do I correct her? Allow it? I don't know…"

Alfred nodded thoughtfully at this, "Since Master Bruce was older when I became his sole guardian things were different than they are with Madison, but I can tell you this. Allowing her to call you her mother is not a blight on her Ms. Anna's memory, but rather a dedication to it. You see, her mother chose you to take her place and as such would have wanted you to take that title."

Jade smiled and sighed deeply, "You're right" She moved to Alfred and embraced him tightly and he returned the gesture. She pulled away and though teary-eyed she smiled.

Bruce was happy to see that Alfred had been able to offer her some of the very much needed guidance that he was often given.

"Jade?" She turned to Bruce at his voice "Would you like a tour?"

Immediately she turned toward Madison, but Alfred stopped her "I shall look after her Ms. Jade"

"You don't mind?"

He waved her off "Think nothing of it."

Jade turned then and took the hand that Bruce offered her allowing him to lead her through the manor.

-------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later she and Bruce had made it onto the grounds in the rear of the manor and were walking slowly back toward the main area of the house when Jade finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging at her all day.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her waiting for her to continue and she stopped walking and turned toward him taking a deep breath.

"Why are you helping us? I mean I don't want to sound ungrateful for the gesture, but we barely know one another and I just can't help but wonder." Suddenly she worried that she may have offended him, until she noticed that Bruce didn't seem irritated, just thoughtful.

"You know, I've seen a lot of people in difficult situations and normally I don't get this personally involved. I'll help through donations, building new hospital wings, things like that…" Bruce sighed and took Jade's hands "There was something about you and Madison, I just had to… I won't deny an attraction to you, but it's not that simple."

Jade released a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding "Well, that's a comfort. I mean even if its kind of a mystery to you too it seems to come from somewhere genuine… Bruce, I don't want you to feel rejected or anything because I'm really flattered that you find me attractive, but with everything that's happened… I mean don't get me wrong I'd be crazy not to be attracted to you, but for Maddy's sake we should start as friends. If things progress then they do and if not…"

Bruce stopped her ranting and placed one hand under her chin lifting her gaze to his "Don't worry. I was going to suggest the same thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, please R&R. I'm doing my best to develop a realistic character, but like I've said before I'm pretty new at the fiction writing thing. Let me know how I'm doing.

-------------------------------

"_Anna." Jade knocked on the bedroom door and listened closely until she heard the tell-tale rustling of the bedcovers indicating that she had roused Anna from bed. She had made a habit of getting her out of bed in the morning because in her state of pregnancy and depression since Rob's death she wasn't about to do it on her own. Of course, Anna predictably swung open the door and glared daggers at her _

"_You don't have to wake me. How many times do I need to tell you that you stubborn pain in the ass?" She shuffled begrudgingly to the kitchen and sat at the dining table dropping her head into her hands to rub her eyes. _

"_Yeah well stubborn pain in the ass or not you know you won't get out of bed without me." _

"_See. This is precisely why you need to get your own apartment. I cannot live with you much longer without killing you. You're too OCD for me." Anna gestured to the fact that Jade was wiping out the sink after having put away her dishes "I mean really, who dries out the sink?" _

"_Me." _

"_That is such a predictable answer and by the way, you giant flake, don't forget that I have an appointment after you get off work." Anna said pointedly_

"_Yeah, yeah I know I'll be here in time to pick you up." Jade grabbed her coffee mug and purse before rushing out the door. _

_A few hours later Jade sat in the break room sipping an energy drink when Mark walked in and sat down in front of her with the most depressing set of puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. _

"_What?" Jade set her drink down on the table and leaned forward awaiting an answer. _

_Mark smiled, "You know you're the best co-worker ever right?" _

"_Oh, Jesus Christ what do you want?" Jade flopped back unceremoniously in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Okay, there's this smokin' hot chick that has been coming in to get help with her taxes and she keeps requesting me. So finally I asked her why she wants my help so much and she admitted that she's got a bit of a thing for me." _

"_And this has something to do with me because? Spit it out."_

"_I need you to cover for me for a few hours." _

"_No." Jade picked up her things and stood ready to leave when Mark began again. _

"_Please, come on, you know I'd do the same for you." _

_She released a sign in defeat "Fine, but you owe me." _

_It wasn't until after she began covering for Mark that she took a look at her cell phone and the three missed calls from Anna that she remembered the appointment. _

"_Shit!" Jade quickly hit dial to call Anna "Anna, honey, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! I got caught up in work and…" _

"_Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses" Anna quipped "the doctor is calling me in now" _

"_I'll be there in, say, forty-five minutes?" _

"_I don't know if it'll be that long, but come by anyway and keep going if you don't see the car, I'm parked right out front." _

"_Okay, bye"_

_------------------------  
_

Jade shot up in bed at the sound of what she could have sworn were footsteps, but when she looked around she saw nothing. She shivered slightly and moved to pull some extra covers over herself when the movement of what she had thought was a shadow nearly made her scream, but a hand shot forth silencing her. She struggled first until she realized who she was struggling with… Batman. She ceased her struggles and stared wide-eyed at him. _Could things get any weirder? _

Once he was sure that she wouldn't scream he brought his hand back from her mouth and let her catch her breath.

"What do you want?" was predictably her first utterance

"I wanted to apologize."

She shook her head in confusion, "For what?"

"You're friend. I couldn't save her."

Her mouth dropped open and for a long moment she said nothing at all. "You were there?" She stood now and walked toward him. At his almost imperceptible nod sudden fury reached her eyes and she began slamming her fists into his chest, he didn't bother trying to restrain her. "You watched some son of a bitch shoot her?!" She sobbed and slumped against him. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her as she continued to break down. Carefully sitting her down on the foot of her bed he crouched in front of her. She lifted her bleary gaze to him "What happened?"

"I didn't see the shooter, I heard it." She dropped her head miserably and gestured for him to continue "I went to help her, contacted police. I waited in the alley, watched over her. I'm sorry." He sat there momentarily, to give her the chance to say something else. She didn't. He stepped back and climbed out through the window from he'd come in. She didn't even look up until she heard Madison crying. He watched as slowly she wiped her tears and then got up to tend to the baby.

Bruce didn't know why he had found himself drawn to her apartment, he hadn't intended on ending up there. He had been patrolling, but his mind kept going back to Jade and to Anna. Perhaps it was the guilt over not saving Anna that made him want to desperately to help Jade. He couldn't be sure. He had suddenly found himself outside of her bedroom window and he couldn't pull himself away. Her reaction to the news that he had been there when Anna was shot was not entirely unexpected. She had needed to let out the anger that she felt and though it stung to have her look at him with such animosity he was at the very least glad she was able to get it out. He knew full well what that kind of anger could do if not expressed.

Bruce hit the jump button and passed through the waterfall into the cave. Shifting the newly reconstructed tumbler into park he opened the hatch and winced a bit as he swung his legs out of the vehicle and twisted a particularly sore muscle. The suit was very well constructed and did much to protect him, but even with it on being hit with a steel pipe still left a mark. He began removing the pieces of his suit and realized quickly just how exhausted he really was. It was going to be a very long day.

--------------------------

Jade was completely worn out. She hadn't been able to get Madison to sleep until hours after her visit from Gotham's vigilante. Perhaps, the baby sensed her restlessness and had chosen to join her. Whatever the reason it didn't matter because it was now eight in the morning and there was no way she could just flush all of her plans for the day, they were too important. She heard a knock at her door and groaned in protest at the fact that she'd have to walk the five feet to her front door. Once she saw her guest she wasn't sure if she was better or more miserable at the reminders that sprung forth. Commissioner Gordon stood on her stoop.

"Hello Ms. Cartwell." He stuck out his hand and she shook it attempting to fight back a yawn in the process "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Comm-"

"I remember you Commissioner."

He gave her a curt nod "I had wanted to see how you're doing with everything that happened."

"Uhm, as good as to be expected. Would you like to come in?"

He smiled and crossed the threshold into the apartment. She instructed him to have a seat on the couch, "would you like something to drink? Coffee?"

"No thank you. If you don't mind my saying, you certainly look the part for someone dealing with a newborn."

"That bad huh?" he only chuckled at that "Do you have kids?"

"Two."

"Any advice?" she sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and began to add cream and sugar to her coffee.

"Yeah, learn to drink black coffee."

The conversation mostly was small talk that one would expect when a distant relative visits. Jade wondered for a little while if she should have brought up her visit from Batman, but thought better of it. Though her reaction to the news that he had been there the night Anna died had caused a far from pleasant reaction, she knew better than to really blame him. She had never believed all of the rumors about the Batman and she presumed that there were many others who didn't either, but it still didn't make her want to tell the Commissioner of police that a wanted man had come to her home in the middle of the night to check on her. She simply didn't know how he would react to that information. At the same time, though, she wasn't keen on keeping that information entirely to herself. _I'll tell Bruce. _

After the Commissioner left she decided to call Bruce's office because she didn't want to trek across Gotham to Wayne Tower only to find out he wasn't there for some reason. After all, it's not like he'd get punished for skipping work.

The honey toned voice of his secretary Stacy soon greeted her "Bruce Wayne's office. How may I help you?"

"Hello Stacy, this is Jade Cartwell. Is Bruce in?"

"Oh, no Ms. Cartwell but he instructed me to direct you to his home number if you ever called, hold one moment."

She hadn't even been given the opportunity to decline the offer to be transferred before the ringing began so she just threw up her hands in defeat "This is the Wayne residence. Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

"Hello Alfred, its Jade."

"Oh hello Ms. Jade. How are you this morning?" _How is he so chipper this early?_

"Oh, just tired. I don't suppose Bruce is around?"

"Oh yes Ms. Jade. One moment."

-------------------------------

Alfred pressed the hold button on the receiver and went upstairs to Bruce's room. Bruce was still sleeping, but he knew full well that Jade had been up with Madison and therefore Bruce could drag himself out of bed to speak with her.

"Master Bruce, it is time to join the land of the living." Alfred began opening the drapes as Bruce pulled a pillow over his head. "Bats are n-"

"Nocturnal, I know. Ms. Jade is on the phone." That did it. Bruce was up in a flash and reaching for the receiver which he gladly handed over smiling as he made his way back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Jade?" Bruce braced the phone with this shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Bruce. Sorry to call so early." She was rushing through an apology as if he really did sound like he just rolled out of bed, though he'd tried his best to mask it.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm really not sure." He heard her take a deep breath "I mean, I had a visitor last night and I'm not entirely sure what to think of it."

"Visitor?" Bruce tried he best to sound out of the loop

"Yeah, Batman showed up and get this, he apologized because he was there when Anna died and he said he couldn't help her."

"You think he's lying?" Bruce held his breath.

"No. I actually feel kind of bad. I started yelling at him." She laughed suddenly "Can you imagine, me standing there yelling at Batman?"

He couldn't help himself then, he began to laugh with her "It does provoke an odd image. Did he frighten you?"

"At first, yes. I woke up and suddenly a shadow moved. I felt like I was in a horror movie until I saw it was him."

Bruce saw an opportunity, and though his secret identity as Batman made him feel badly for taking advantage he knew he might not get her to agree otherwise. "I am wondering now about the security of the apartment…"

"Oh, god, I hadn't even thought about it. The window was closed when I went to sleep and I didn't even hear him open it!" He could tell he scared her with the implication and he felt terrible.

"Jade, I have an idea."

"Okay…"

"You and Madison can move into my penthouse."

"That is an extreme imposition…"

"No it isn't. I'm back in the manor now and the penthouse is sitting unoccupied. I decided to keep it and it would be perfect. It's on the top floor of Wayne Tower so it's still close to your office and there is an employee daycare center on the third floor that Madison can go to when you start back to work. I'd be here to check in on her during the day." He waited for a response and when he didn't get one right away he decided to give the final push "Please Jade, after hearing about last night do it to at least make me feel better."

He heard her chuckle and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling "Well when you put it that way…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Days Later_

Bruce made his way to his office and was less than surprised to be see Mr. Fox waiting as he entered the building. "Good afternoon Mr. Fox."

Mr. Fox fell into step with him as he headed for the elevators and got right down to business. "I have the new prototype you requested ready for your approval Mr. Wayne and I suggest reading the instructions as this one wouldn't work effectively without proper knowledge." He gave Bruce a pointed look which only served to earn a smirk from him.

"I'll be sure to remember that." They exited the main elevators and entered Bruce's office immediately making their way to his private elevator to take a look at this prototype. The elevator stopped with a light jerk in the basement of R&D and they made their way to the center of the level where a very interesting looking contraption lay out on one of the tables.

I have to say Mr. Wayne, part of me wonders if I should be at all nervous about the request for this mask and some of the accompanying installations throughout the tower…" Bruce knew full well that Fox deserved an explanation, but what worried him is that he still didn't know enough about this particular threat. He was doing his best to be prepared for the worst.

"At this point the Commissioner and I have been unsuccessful in determining the scope of the plans being set in place, or exactly who is involved. I'm just being cautious." Bruce took a closer look at the prototype and was pleased to see that his specifications had been met. It was a gas mask that had been retrofitted with oxygen tanks that he could snap into place under his cape on the back of his suit. Along with it came two collapsible masks and secondary hoses that could be clipped to his utility belt should he need them. Finally, a pack of a variety of atropine for all available varieties of biochemical weaponry.

Mr. Fox eyed him curiously, "So, Mr. Wayne, what do you know so far?"

Bruce began to explain his last covert meeting with Commissioner Gordon.

_The communication from Gordon had made him nervous, he hadn't bothered trying to contact him since the fallout from Harvey Dent's death so the fact that he was seeking out the Batman now was enough to make him fear the worst. He arrived silently on the rooftop of an old dilapidated apartment building where he found Gordon standing with his hands on his hips staring out over the city. Batman stepped from the shadows "Something on your mind Commissioner?" _

_Gordon turned toward him and heaved a sigh "I wanted to warn you." _

"_About?" Batman walked a bit closer as the Commissioner ran a hand through his hair, something that Batman had come to realize was a nervous habit._

"_Police across the U.S. have been coming across some odd cases that have been moving rapidly state to state and increasing in efficiency all the while. It's thought that these are related and based on something from last night, I think the perpetrator may have come to Gotham." Gordon looked at him to gauge a reaction and Batman nodded for him to continue "whoever is responsible knows something about biochemical weapons and has been using them on a small scale, almost as if its experiments for something larger." _

"_What kind of biochemical weapons?" _

"_The last one was a package with a device that released sarin gas. It killed everyone in the house that the package was sent to. The targets are apparently random and every weapon has been different which is why there's no certainty about the crimes being related, but the chances are slim that this kind of attack happening in succession like this doesn't have some kind of relationship. I just wanted you to know what you may be up against and to tell you to just do what you do best." _

_Batman gave another of his trademark curt nods as a thank you and disappeared.  
_

Bruce watched as Mr. Fox took in all of the information "Well," he said finally "I'm certainly glad that you're on your toes about this."

Bruce grinned "No worries Mr. Fox, anyone above or below the first floor in this building will be perfectly safe. I've had a system installed where the first floor will be sealed off should any toxins be detected and there is a specific room where all packages are being inspected thoroughly by certified personnel and all but those employees will spend most of their time above that floor to maintain their safety."

"As for the employees who are doing the inspections?" Fox raised an eyebrow.

"They are fully aware of the dangers and have every protective measure at their disposal."

"It seems you've thought of everything."

"I certainly hope so."

_----------------- _

"Mark, you are being completely ridiculous." Jade laughed as she talked to Mark over speakerphone while playing with Madison.

"I am not being ridiculous. You are in denial." Mark jibbed

"In denial about what? The man is not in love with me. We're just friends." She scoffed and tickled Madison's foot earning a cute little baby giggle in response.

"The man isn't just anyone he's Bruce freakin' Wayne and he's moving you—a now single mother—into his penthouse! Trust me Jade this is a big deal."

"Mark, if he was anyone else then yes, it would be a big deal, but he's a billionaire so a penthouse is really a pittance to him. I mean sure, he did say he found me attractive, but finding someone attractive is a far cry from being in love with them."

She heard an indignant huff from Mark "Yeah, right and in a year when you guys are either in a serious relationship or married, I get to say 'I told you so'"

Jade shook her head and conceded to the fact that she'd never win this argument "Fine Mark if that unlikely event occurs then you have every right to say that." There was a knock at her door "Listen Mark, the movers are here, I'll talk to you later."

Jade picked up Madison and opened the door to find not only the movers, but also Alfred smiling up at her. "Hello Ms. Jade. Do you have your immediate necessities packed?"

"Yeah, just these bags here" she gestured to about five bags sitting by the door and Alfred reached down to grab one of them as she picked up the car seat and went to the rolls Royce to buckle Madison in while the movers got to work with the rest of her things.

"I'm surprised Bruce didn't come with you." Jade couldn't help but notice she sounded a little disappointed even to her own ears. Alfred patted her on the shoulder after loading the last bag into the trunk "Master Wayne is meeting us at the penthouse my dear."

A wide grin suddenly broke out on her face and she ducked her head sheepishly to hide it, but Alfred had seen it all the same. "Shall we be off miss?"

"We shall."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know some of this is happening quickly, but honestly I don't want to draw this out too much especially since I want to finish it and this could easily be REALLY LONG if I drug everything out.

-----

Bruce stood at the window of the penthouse overlooking Gotham and awaiting Jade and Madison's arrival with Alfred. The relief at her having agreed to move in was there, but still laced with worry. He hoped that the steps he had taken to secure Wayne Tower would be enough to protect his employees and the two that he hoped could become family. Bruce smiled; he had originally found it hard to imagine having a family without Rachel being part of it. Discussions with Alfred in recent days had made him realize just how important Jade and Madison had become to him. The ding from the elevator signaled their arrival and Bruce turned to meet them. He watched as Jade walked in behind Alfred holding Madison and taking slow and measured steps. She took in her surroundings with absolute awe and Bruce couldn't help allowing his smile to grow at the sight of it.

"What do you think?" Bruce stood about five feet from her with his hands in his pockets and head tilted slightly to one side as her surveyed her.

"'What do I think?'" she parroted "Uhm- I'm glad I decided to store my furniture because I have nothing that matches this…" she gestured "wow…" She walked briskly to Bruce then and, careful not to squeeze Madison too tightly between them, she brought her arms around his neck in a thankful embrace. Bruce returned the hug bringing one hand behind Jade's back and the other hand up to stroke Madison's arm as she snuggled between them.

-------------

Alfred stepped out of the bedroom to a sight that almost brought tears to his eyes. There was Bruce holding Jade and Madison. Bruce was admiring Madison in a fatherly way. It was such a treasure for Alfred to see because Bruce's return to Gotham and his plans as Batman made him wonder if this was ever something that Bruce would have. It had been one of the single largest sorrows that Alfred felt for his charge. He certainly wasn't getting any younger and the thought of leaving Bruce to take on everything alone was almost more than he could bear. At a bit of fussing from Madison Jade stepped back and shifted her in her arms.

"I've taken the liberty of placing your baggage in the master suite Ms. Jade."

"Thank you so much Alfred. I think miss fussy here needs snack and a bit of a nap." She said as she tried to soothe the infant in her arms.

Bruce picked up the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle to hand to Jade "That reminds me, I've got a little something to show you before you start feeding her. Don't worry, its relevant to the task at hand."

Jade followed Bruce to a hallway that led to the bedroom connected to the master suite and found that he and Alfred were not just amazing, they were miracle workers. "You designed a nursery?"

Bruce laughed "Well, I didn't, I just hired the designers." He seemed to hold his breath "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing." The room had a full wall of windows with electric powered shades to darken the room when needed. It was painted a pale yellow with safari themed murals hanging strategically above the crib. A changing table and a glider sat to the right of the crib and shelves with an assortment of toys and stuffed animals.

He released the breath he'd been holding and gestured to a chair to the right of the crib. "You can feed her in this rocking chair – thing." He stopped somewhat lamely and Jade laughed.

"It's a glider."

"Ah, see, already smarter than I am. I'll meet you in the main room so you can get her to sleep, I'll just mess it up."

"Okay, it usually takes about ten minutes to get her to sleep for her nap. It's getting her to sleep when I want to sleep myself that's difficult."

----

Bruce walked back out into the main room where Alfred had gone to work making some tea in the kitchen. He looked up when Bruce walked back into the room and the Cheshire cat grin made Bruce burst with a bark of laughter.

"What?"

"Oh nothing sir. Simply delighted to see someone have this effect on you."

Bruce leaned on the counter and smirked a little "It's strange, I had always been petrified of the idea of a serious relationship… even before. Especially the idea of children, but now… now I find myself wondering what it will be like to be a father to her." He shook his head "I don't know, I may be getting a little ahead of myself."

Jade walked out at that moment and Bruce quickly composed himself. He didn't want to express these feelings to her just yet, not until she knew just what she was getting herself into. It simply wasn't fair to her.

"Alfred," she began a little timidly "Would it be possible to get a small favor from you?"

"Of course miss."

"Would you be able to keep an eye on Madison for a little while?" she added quickly "I have a few things to do errand wise and I don't want to tote her all around town she doesn't really take well to it."

"I understand that completely Ms. Jade. Since Master Wayne will be heading to work to do a few things himself this evening I am free to help you."

"Oh, thank you so much. One errand in particular will keep me out a little late, but I should be back around ten."

Bruce perked up at the thought of Jade being out by herself "Are you going to be alright being out alone that late?"

Jade stepped closer to Bruce and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "You're sweet." She smiled "Thank you for your concern, I'm going to be in good hands though. I'm going to see the commissioner to properly thank him for checking up on Madison and I."

He felt immediate relief flood him and nodded in approval "Okay, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." He turned to Alfred "Good luck with Madison and I will see you both a little later." He began walking to the elevator

"Hold on, Bruce. I'll catch the elevator with you." She grabbed her purse, thanked Alfred and they hopped on the elevator.

----

Jim leaned back in his office chair and stretched his aching back. It had been a very long day of politics and hoop jumping, but that's what being commissioner was all about it seemed. A knock at his office door proved to be a welcoming distraction from his paperwork.

"Come in."

A patrolman opened the door "There's a Ms. Jade Cartwell here to see you, sir"

"Send her in."

Jade skirted past the patrolman and took the commissioners extended hand in a shake "Hello commissioner."

"Please," he pulled out a chair "Call me Jim."

She sat down and smiled warmly "Jim, I really wanted to thank you, first of all, for checking on us and being so gracious."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, don't thank me yet because I made a determination about how to go about thanking someone else, who really deserved it the first time… and based on something he said, I thought you may be the person I should talk to." _Deep breath _"You see, Batman came to see me. He told me he was there when Anna died and my reaction was less than pleasant. I wanted to apologize and he had told me that he was the one who contacted the police… originally I thought nothing of it, but then I realized that he must have contacted you. Why else would the commissioner of police show up to a scene like that?" She watched him carefully after her admission and, in truth; it was a very uncomfortable staring contest. It was as if he wasn't sure if he could trust her, but after a few tense moments he relented.

"You should be a detective."

"Thanks."

"Well, I can't tell you everything, it's not my place. What I can tell you is, yes, I do talk to him occasionally, and no he isn't actually a murderer, but there are reasons behind his taking the responsibility, that again, I cannot share. I assume you want me to set up a meeting?"

She nodded, "yes"

"Follow me."

Jade followed Gordon to a worn down building and he led her to the roof. When the arrived she noticed some chairs and he pulled one out for her. She sat and looked over at him "What now?"

"We wait. This is our designated meeting spot. If he passes and sees me, he may stop."

She rubbed her arms fighting off the cold, "No phone numbers huh?"

He chuckled "From him to me, yes. Me to him, no."

Jade chuckled with him "A little one-sided don't you think."

"Not enough room on the utility belt." Jade nearly fell out of her seat at the gruff voice and she whirled around to face him a hand flying to her rapidly beating heart. She looked to Gordon who was still smiling "He does that. I'll give you two a moment." With that he walked back into the building.

Taking a deep breath Jade looked back at Batman and walked cautiously toward him. She hadn't realized just how intimidating he really was before "I wanted to apologize-"

He held up a hand "Don't."

She took another step forward, less fearfully this time "Please. I really…" she sighed "Look, you were there for her when I should have been. See, I was supposed to go with her to her appointment that night and I flaked, like I always do. If anyone is responsible for what happened to her, it's me and I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Suddenly she felt uncontrolled tears running down her face "Thank you for being there, I know it probably meant everything to her." Jade dropped her head into her hands to wipe away the tears and felt hands on her shoulders.

---

When she looked up at him, his heart nearly broke. "It wasn't your fault." He gave her a gentle shake "Do you understand?"

She nodded, looked into his eyes, and an audible gasp escaped her. _Realization._ "Bruce?"

She shoved herself back from him and began to pace. "So what did you do after? Stalk me?"

He stepped forward "No. I just happened upon you and Madison that day and I wanted to help you."

She stopped pacing and looked at him "Why? I mean were any of these feelings for me real? Or was it about making yourself feel better?"

He grabbed her shoulders again and pulled her to him. "It's all real, Jade. Don't you realize that I come across people every day in similar situations? If it were about making myself feel better I'd do the same for all of them, and I could, but I don't. You're special. Madison is special." He leaned his forehead against hers "Ever since you both came into my life I have felt happier and more whole than I have felt in years. Please don't take that from me. Give me a chance."

Suddenly, she rose up on her toes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms came around her and before he knew it, she had broken away and her hands came to either side of his face. "With everything you've done, you deserve it."

"How did you know?" he breathed

"Your eyes. You've looked at me that way before."

He nodded. "Can you get home okay?"

"I'm sure Commissioner Gordon will take me home."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you there."


	8. Chapter 8

He was ready to jump off of the building when Jade called to him.

"Just because I'm agreeing to give you a chance it doesn't mean I'm not mad and that I don't expect one hell of an explanation."

He turned to see her tapping her foot with her hands crossed over her chest. _Damn, he knew it couldn't be that easy. _He nodded and she turned on her heel to find Jim and head back home.

Jim was waiting on the stoop below and surveyed her curiously when she exited the building. "I'm surprised you got him to stay long enough for an actual conversation. I rarely get much out of him verbally."

She shrugged, "Would it be too much to ask you for a ride home?"

---

When Jade arrived home she found that, unsurprisingly, Bruce had beaten her there and had already dismissed Alfred. He probably thought he would spare him from having to deal with any third degree. Thinking about it though, Jade probably would have dealt a bit of trouble to Alfred simply because of her frustration. Admittedly, she felt safer knowing that Bruce was Batman, but there was another part of her that felt he should have told her before he got her knee deep involved with him like this.

She walked toward where he sat in one of the chairs facing the windows. "Is she sleeping?"

He turned to her and nodded solemnly "Want to sit?"

"Not really." She leaned against a pillar about three feet away "How about that explanation?"

He ran a hand through his hair and let out an exaggerated sound "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning sounds like a winner."

He let out a tense laugh and patted the seat next to him "Then you really need to sit." At her impatient look he elaborated "this could take a while."

She finally relented and sat listening intently as he began with the story of the night his parents died. She had heard this story before, but hearing it from Bruce was so much different than reading it in a magazine. She found herself resting her hand on his as he recounted the horrid details of it and the pain of his childhood afterward, the intense anger he felt, and the loneliness that came with it. He told her about his relationship Rachel and Alfred during that time as well. Up until that point he had made regular eye contact, but suddenly when he got to his homecoming from Princeton to stand for his parents when Joe Chill was released he dropped his head and admitted to what, at this point, only Rachel and Ducard had known, he had almost killed him. Rachel had been there to talk some sense into him, or slap it into him rather, and Jade found herself wishing she could thank her. She was floored by the stories from his travels and the time he spent in jail and with the League of Shadows. It was purely amazing to her that he had gone through so much and as the evolution of Batman and Bruce Wayne lost the mystery she felt her anger at him for his deception of her begin to ebb.

He paused after the details about Ducard and his demise and she couldn't help asking. "What happened with Rachel and Harvey really? Gordon said it wasn't what everyone thought, but he wouldn't say what."

"Some crooked cops kidnapped them and had them tied to bombs. The Joker switched their locations when he told me… I meant to save Rachel, but I made it to Harvey…"she squeezed his hand "Harvey lost it, blamed Gordon and I, he tried to kill Gordon's son." Bruce looked at her then as she took it all in.

"So, wait, I don't understand. If Harvey Dent did all of this, why are they after you?"

Bruce inhaled deeply "I told Gordon to report me as the killer. If the people of Gotham knew the truth, hope would be lost and everything that Dent, Gordon, Rachel and I fought so hard for would be for nothing. It was easier to let them blame me."

There was a long silence as she worked through processing everything she'd been told, and in all honesty, it would probably take a week to come to terms with it. "Bruce, I've had a really hard time with everything since loosing Anna and as such I've really clung to the help that you've offered. I mean I barely know you and here I am living in one of your spare homes. Knowing about you being Batman just makes me wonder if we're going to get in the way."

He nodded in understanding "I won't lie to you. There is a chance that you're being close to me could put you in situations that are dangerous, but putting Batman aside the fact that the tabloids have already linked you to me means, at least in my mind, that you are safer if you stay close that way I'll always know where you are. Besides," he gestured to the penthouse around him "there are fewer places in Gotham that can boast this kind of security, especially in light of recent events."

Jade stood and stared at him wide-eyed "'Recent events'? I really don't like how that sounds."

"There has been a criminal in Gotham targeting, what appears to be random people, with biochemical weapons. The last weapon used was sarin gas"

This news sent Jade into a fit of pacing, something that she always did when trying to contain hysteria, "That stuff kills in what, five minutes? Oh Jesus Christ"

Bruce stood and walked to her grasping her shoulders like he had earlier and forced her to stand still "Don't worry."

"Don't worry! That's easy for you to say _Batman_."

When he wouldn't let her resume her pacing she stared daggers at him and apparently it was amusing because he laughed lightly at her "this place is a fortress and I have taken every precaution against this threat to make sure that everyone in this building is safe. The same goes for the manor, its people elsewhere that I'm worried about. It was because of this that I took the measures that I did to get you to come here. I would have been content to let you stay in your apartment until you got to know me better otherwise."

"What about when I'm not in the building?" she eyed him curiously as he pondered this for a moment.

"I'll have an emergency kit made for you, similar to the one that I carry and I'll show you how to use it." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes "Everything will be alright." She nodded curtly and he released her "I'm going to head back home and get some sleep, you should do the same. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Bruce kissed her cheek and walked to the elevator.

Jade watched the doors to the elevator close "Sleep huh? Yeah right." She tip-toed down the hall to Madison's nursery and peeked into the crib. Madison was sleeping peacefully for now, but that wasn't likely to continue for long and all of the fears running through Jade's head weren't going to subside. She sat down in the glider and stared out over Gotham as it slumbered completely unaware of the dangers lurking in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

No Madison and Jade in this chapter. I'm bringing in the criminal mastermind now. Tell me what you think of this. A nice challenge for Batman yes?

----

The narrows was finally starting to pick up a little more with the rain having decided to take a break, Mindy was glad; it was certainly bad for business. She wasn't likely to have clients pull up for when she's standing in the rain looking like a drowned rat, nor was she going to stand on her corner in the rain and catch pneumonia, its not like her pimp provided medical. She noted a blue Ford Taurus rounding the corner and the driver came to a stop as he passed her. Putting on her best smile Mindy strode up to the passenger window and bent over trying to provide the best view of her assets. In the drivers seat was a man about 30, he looked frail, but there wasn't much else that Mindy could tell about him because he was wearing a hood and the shadows were obstructing much of what she could ascertain about his features.

"Lookin' for a good time honey?" she smacked her chewing gum for good measure and received a nod from the driver. She wasted no time opening the door and getting in. "Ok, terms are fifty dollars per hour for everything that doesn't include the actual deed. If you want that it jumps to seventy-five. Deal?" At the reception of another nod she smiled "Where to?"

"My place." That was the last thing Mindy could recall before she felt a pinch in her arm.

_What the hell? _Mindy awoke and all she could register at first was a massive headache, but as her vision cleared she noticed that she was in what appeared to be a hotel room, a dingy one at that, but that was normal for her. She tried to sit up, but couldn't and discovered that she was being held down to a dining room table with ropes. Hyperventilation set in and she tried to work up the ability to scream, but a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Now don't start that." It was the man who picked her up and he was at some kind of work bench doing who knew what and wearing a medical mask "The last one tried screaming too and it just gives me a headache. No one is coming for you." He calmly resumed his work a tears sprang to Mindy's eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I've got some money in my pocket, you can have it… you can have whatever you want… just please don't hurt me" she was bawling openly now, but it seemed useless to even bother.

"Are your eyes itchy?" she was momentarily taken aback by the question and ceased her crying as he turned and leaned over her eyeing her curiously.

She pondered the question briefly "Um, yeah… a… actually."

"What else?"

She was deathly frightened now and began shaking "I'm… really… really tired."

"Good, very good and the rash has shown as it should… hmmm"

"What?" she strained to look at herself and the man simply smiled and held up a mirror. She nearly fainted as she took note of her skin and its blotched appearance due to the rashes that had broken out on her face and neck. "What did you do to me!?" She pulled violently on her restraints only to receive a glare as the man retrieved a needle and shoved it into her arm. As she blacked out once again he muttered "You're pissing me off"

**Several hours later**

Mindy was awake again and the headache she'd had earlier was nothing compared to what she felt now. She kept feeling this almost uncontrollable need to retch, but being tied down made that impossible. Her face and torso felt wet and her breathing was shallow. She wanted to speak, but her voice didn't seem to work and she felt herself beginning to quake violently. The man reemerged with that same sick smile and he had fitted a full length mirror above her so that he could rotate it down for her to see…

He was ever so pleased with these results. She was shaking violently as a seizure overtook her and blood was pouring from her mouth, eyes, and ears and had started to seep freely through the skin. _Not long now. _He watched as more blood burst forth from her mouth and he took a step back so as to avoid getting any on him though he was prepared to treat himself if contact occurred. She spasmed violently for a few more moments and finally the blood loss won out and she was gone. It seemed that an injection of trichothecene was effective, but also messy.

He examined her and returned to his table to take notes on the latest experiment

---

Gordon was less than thrilled. He'd been called out at two in the morning to report to a crime scene via direct orders from the Mayor. He had thought that his promotion to Commissioner would negate these outings, but alas no luck they had been occurring often since he was required to be on site for scenes that required hazmat. Luckily the formalities of securing the scene seemed to be completed by the time he arrived because some of his detectives and CSU's were poking around near the body as he entered the hotel room.

One of his newer detectives Marsha Raines approached upon seeing him "Sir, we've identified the victim through previous arrest records as Mindy Ronson."

"Prostitute?" he surmised as much by her clothing, or lack thereof.

"Yes, sir." They walked closer and he took note of the copious amount of blood, but no apparent wounds. "COD?"

"The hazmat team took samples but they said that there is only one possible cause of this since they've ruled out normal hemorrhagic fever, they say it's…" she flipped open her notepad and referred back to something scrawled down previously "trichothecene poisoning, its apparently some kind of biochemical agent that's been used in the middle east."

Gordon ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Jesus… how was she infected?"

At this point one of the hazmat people intervened "Injection, but it is possible to transmit through fluid which is why we aren't letting anyone handle the body until we know for sure if its safe. That'll have an impact on when you can have an autopsy completed."

Gordon dipped his head in a curt gesture indicating his acquiescence. "We need to keep this out of the press, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Gordon had spent a good two hours or so at the scene before making it to his normal rendezvous point with Batman. He only hoped that the vigilante would be out still. He was surprised to discover that he wasn't the one waiting this time. Batman stood from his crouched position on the rooftop as Gordon came out of the stairwell.

"I assume you got a look at the crime scene?" Gordon assumed that this was the only reason he would have been waiting for him.

"Only from the outside. Another bio-weapon?"

Gordon took a seat on one of the outcroppings "Looks that way, but we haven't gotten the tests back yet. This is going to get serious if we don't clamp down on this son of a bitch soon, I can feel it." He pulled an envelope from his jacket and held it out to Batman who promptly took it from him. "That's a copy of all of the case files for related crimes in the last few months, I hope you have better luck than I've had." He dropped his head into his hands to rub his tired eyes and looked up to find himself alone again. "You're welcome…"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, after my serial killer chapter I decided to give you something a little lighter. Enjoy!

---

Jade's eyes snapped open to the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock. She flipped over and stared at the offending object and read the equally offending "6:00" on its face. It was the first day back to work for Jade and she wasn't liking the prospect very much. Groaning miserably she shut off her alarm and trudged to the kitchen to make coffee. _I just might get some coffee before Madison wakes up. _Almost as if on cue a shrill cry broke through the relative quiet of the morning and Jade went to the nursery to get Madison. Her morning routine was still very much the same except she was doing everything with one hand because Madison refused to be laid down anywhere cooperatively. Jade had anticipated as much and awoken a little bit early. She finally finished her last bit of her routine and grabbed her keys and all of Madison's things to take her down to the nursery.

The elevator dinged at the third floor and she stepped off looking around to identify the daycare center and was swiftly greeted by a short plump woman who must have been around forty. She reminded Jade very much of her grandmother, it was quite soothing. "You must be Ms. Cartwell." She was certainly pleasant.

"Yes, do you run the daycare?" She shifted Madison a little in her arms as she said this.

"Yes, yes, my name is Bonnie Walworth. Mr. Wayne told me that you would be coming, just follow me to the infant care area." She turned and began leading Jade down a long hallway to a small room with some bassinets and a few chairs. "Here we are."

"Okay, well, here is her diaper bag, and you should have everything you need, but if something comes up just contact Mr. Wayne and he can always go into the penthouse for anything she may need." She handed Madison to Bonnie and Bonnie began with the grandmotherly baby talk. "Oh hello, little Maddy-waddy"

Jade shook her head lightly and chuckled. "Please call if you need anything."

"Absolutely Ms. Cartwell, have a nice day."

---

"Hey Mark." Jade waved tiredly as she passed Mark on her way to her desk.

"Hey, hey pretty lady! Welcome back." Mark swiveled his chair around and rolled over to her desk planting his feet on one end "Glad to be back to work?"

Jade scoffed "I could sleep for a week."

"Most of us could darlin'. How is the little one?" he twirled his pencil absently between his fingers.

"She's good, I have her at daycare at Wayne Enterprises and it seems pretty kosher. Bruce is going to check in on her later today so I feel pretty good about it."

"Ohh and how is Brucey-baby? Have you jumped his bones yet?"

Jade gasped and looked around quickly to make sure her supervisor wasn't nearby. She snatched Marks pencil out of his hand "No! I can't believe you just asked me that, I have not thank you very much!"

He smiled widely and leaned forward "Oh, but you want to." She blushed furiously at the implication and Mark's eyes widened "You do! You little slut, I love it."

"I am so not talking to you about this!" she began to shuffle papers, anything to keep from having to look Mark in the eyes

"Oh, don't be such a prude." He laughed riotously as he rolled back to his desk for an incoming client.

---

Bruce sauntered into Wayne Tower at just after 11:00 and hopped onto the elevator quickly clicking the button for the third floor. He had decided to make sure to check on Madison right away and then make his way to Jade's office before her lunch break. Stepping out of the elevator the attendant at the front desk took immediate notice and stuttered a greeting. She couldn't have been more than twenty and he had never made a point of coming to this floor before so she'd probably never seen him. He gave her his most charming debonair smile and a wink quietly laughing to himself as she nearly toppled over in her chair as a result of the immediate swoon. Sometimes that reaction was annoying, but most days it served as pure entertainment. He slipped into the nursery and saw, who he assumed was Mrs. Walworth, but he'd only ever spoken to her on the phone. "Mrs. Walworth?"

"Yes?" She turned around from her task of baby-talking one of the infants and smiled motherly at him "Oh! Mr. Wayne, how nice to see you this morning."

He returned a genuine smile "I'm just great. Yourself?"

"The same. Surrounded by all these cuties, how could I be anything else?"

He raised a brow "I hardly consider myself an expert, but I was under the assumption that infants were fairly stress inducing."

She patted his shoulder as she passed him on the way to a playpen "Usually only for their parents dear."

She reached into the playpen and picked up Madison to hand to Bruce who took her with the utmost care. She laughed heartily in response. "You won't break her dearie, just mind her head."

"This is only the second time I've ever held her. I'd like to think I'm getting better at it."

"Seeing you now" she sighed "it reminds me of your father when he held you as a little one."

His head shot up in surprise and she smiled widely again "Yes, I used to watch you here in this very nursery when you were just a baby. It wasn't a regular thing, only when Mr. Pennyworth needed to complete some errands or something of that nature. You wouldn't remember, it was only until you began kindergarten." She put one of her hands over Bruce's "You're so much like him, and you'll make a wonderful father. I hope she's lucky enough to become one of yours. I'll be back momentarily; I need to check on the other girls in the playroom."

Bruce watched her go and then looked down at Madison who was staring intently at him. "I hope we're that lucky Maddy."

---

Jade was working furiously on some backlogged papers that Mr. Jamison had oh-so-graciously decided to let her get to when she returned from sabbatical. She was silently cursing him, but she was his assistant and if she were to actually voice her curses the fact that she was good at her job would cease to matter. She was so absorbed in her work that it took her a minute to register the fact that all of the office chatter and clicking of mouse buttons and keyboards had ceased entirely. She lifted her head and noticed out of her peripheral vision that everyone was looking at her, then a throat cleared behind her and she rotated in her chair to see none other than Bruce standing in front of her dress with a cocky grin on his face. "Lunch?"

As quickly as the chatter had stopped it began to start up again and before any of it reached her ears she hastily grabbed her purse and took Bruce's outstretched hand all the while giving Mark a shut-the-hell-up glare as she passed him.

They stepped out into the street and Bruce burst into a fit of laughter as she pulled her into his waiting car. Jade found herself laughing with him and though she figured she knew the reason she still had to ask "What's so funny?"

"Your coworkers are going to bombard you when you get back."

Jade slapped him on the shoulder, though she was still laughing "I know! It's all your fault, up until this morning only one knew about my relationship with you and now they all know. I'm going to be on the front page tomorrow morning I know it!" she did a caption gesture in the air with her fingers "'Bruce Wayne's New Arm Candy: An Accounting Assistant?'"

"Yeah, now they just need a photo op." He threw an arm over her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze "Where to?"

She shrugged "I don't know, I only have an hour so nowhere too far. Any recommendations Alfred?"

She watched Alfred through his rearview mirror as he contemplated briefly "There's a delightful little deli a few blocks from here."

Jade and Bruce exchanged a glance and when she shrugged and gave her approval Bruce turned to Alfred "Sounds good."

When they stepped out of the car Jade looked to Alfred "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

He smiled and shook his head "No, I have some things to attend to. Shall I retrieve you both?"

Bruce waived him off "No, we can walk back from here, thanks Alfred."

They walked into the deli and made their selections before sitting in a corner booth. Jade inquired immediately about Madison's welfare.

"She's doing fine. I spent about forty-five minutes playing with her and talking to Mrs. Walworth. It turns out she's been there since I was a baby and used to take care of me."

Jade's eyes widened "Really? Wow. I feel better about leaving Madison with her already." At looking more closely at Bruce she noticed that he looked a little worn out "Are you okay? You look tired, long night?"

He looked her dead in the eye with a seriousness that almost frightened her "I didn't sleep."

She reached forward to clasp his hand "Bruce, you really shouldn't do that. Taking care of yourself is important, especially for you."

He smirked "I know… It happened again."

She gasped "Oh, no. How bad?"

He scooted closer to her in the booth in a gesture of comfort "He's escalating. Before it was just packages, he's moved up to kidnapping." He whispered the last part as a server brought them their order. They both put on fake smiles and thanked him before the mood turned somber again. "You'll be fine. Just don't travel alone at night and stay in public places during the day if you go out and make sure to bring your emergency kit. I'm dropping it off at the penthouse for you when I get back to Wayne Tower."

She nodded slowly and forced herself to calm down. The chances that some psycho using biochemical weapons would target her were slim anyway "Ok, let's eat."

After they finished lunch Bruce walked her back to her office and noticed that work had once again stopped when her coworkers caught sight of them out of the front windows. Jade groaned at the sight "This is going to be ridiculous."

He grinned at her and she eyed him suspiciously "Well, it's already going to be 'ridiculous' so we might as well give them a reason to hassle you." He gathered her up in his arms and as he lowered his lips to hers the rest of the world faded away and all she felt was the gentle caress. She reacted instantaneously kissing him back and running the tip of her tongue over his lips; he parted his lips instantly and began dueling with her she brought her hands up to cup his face. She had no idea how long they had been lip-locked but the need for air forced them apart and they stood for a few more moments with their foreheads touching staring into each others eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours." He whispered

"Yeah." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and pulled back while looking out of the corner of his eye at her coworkers a grin spread across his face at the twenty or thirty gaping faces. Jade took notice too, but she also noticed the ten or so photographers on the other side of the street snapping photos.

Jade looked at Bruce "I'm so going to get you for this."


	11. Chapter 11

Walking back into work was one of the single most embarrassing moments Jade had ever handled, but she still couldn't manage to wipe the grin off of her face as she walked by her gaping co-workers. She chanced a look at Mark as he returned her grin accompanied with mouthing "I told you so" to which she attempted her most ferocious glare, it was less than effective though with her plastered grin.

"Quit gawking and get back to work!" her smile immediately faded as she turned to see her boss staring down at her. He pointed a finger at her and nodded in a get-over-here gesture. She walked over trying her best to seem indifferent to the few co-workers who hadn't managed to stop staring yet. "I don't know what this is about Cartwell, but I suggest you don't engage in activities that take away from office productivity in the future… hmmm."

_Christ, he's pompous! _Jade did her best not to roll her eyes "Sorry, sir."

He snorted "I hired a new man to do some work around here delivering mail and doing other miscellaneous duties. Show him the ropes."

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him as he walked back to his office and she was glad she hadn't when another man walked out. She assumed it must be the "new hire" and teaching him the ropes wasn't something she was looking forward to. He was skinny, with dirty blonde hair that was in disarray, though it appeared he actually styled it to look that way. He had his head down and seemed very… odd. Jade, however, decided to mask her thoughts and stuck out a hand when he came before her "Hi, I'm Jade."

He didn't even bother acknowledging her extended hand "Devon."

Awkwardly withdrawing her hand she replied "Okay… well let's get you acquainted with the office."

He followed her still keeping his head down and giving short little grunts in reply when she asked him things, she could only assume that he meant yes. At least he was apparently agreeable. The longer she spent with him though, the more uncomfortable things became and even though she normally attempted to be as thorough as possible when she was showing around employees she found herself rushing through the process.

--

Alfred couldn't help the involuntary eye-lift when he saw Bruce walk into the manor. He wasn't his solemn self and it was evident in more than just his demeanor, he was grinning like an idiot.

Bruce took to the main sitting room and flipped on the news. Alfred picked up the tea he had made and made his way to him. Handing him the beverage he asked "Having a nice day Master Wayne?"

Bruce looked up from his position on the sofa and chuckled. "Yes, actually." But the mood immediately sobered when he looked to the television screen where there were reports of another murder having taken place. The circumstances surrounding the murder were not known to reporters, but Bruce knew all to well that the secrecy likely meant that this was linked to the other killings that he and the police had been investigating. Bruce heaved a sigh "Damn." He lifted the sleeve of his suit jacket and looked at his watch. _Six o'clock_. He stood and began to make his way toward the study "Don't wait up for me Alfred."

Alfred watched him go then looked down at the untouched beverage and shook his head lightly.

--

Jade trudged out of the elevator and yanked the diaper bag and assorted baby items up off of the floor with her free hand. "You know, Maddy" she looked down at the baby cradled in her other arm "carrying around you and all of your stuff is going to do more for my arm muscles than going to the gym and lifting weights ever could."

She placed Madison in her swing and flipped the switch on the side to start the music and make the swing motor kick in. The swing, she discovered, had the most annoying music, but she had learned quickly to get over it and tune it out because Madison seemed to like it so much more than anything else. With the exception of a car ride.

Sitting down on the sofa she pulled off her black pumps and rubbed her feet. Normally she spent the majority of her day sitting, but after the kiss that Bruce had given her in front of her entire office she found that not only did sitting make her too easy a target for mass questioning, but her mind kept racing over what it all meant. Sure, he'd admitted previously that he was attracted to her, but there was still that little part of her that didn't want to believe it because if she did she'd wake and find out she was dreaming or something. She hadn't heard from him since lunch, but she assumed his alter ego had taken over by this time of night. She looked to the phone, tapped her foot for a moment "Oh what the hell." She picked up the receiver and quickly dialed.

"Wayne Manor, this is Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

"Alfred, it's Jade."

"Good evening Miss Jade."

She smiled; his tone was always so welcoming "I don't suppose Bruce would be around…"

"You assumed correctly Miss, he's indisposed at the moment."

She sighed in defeat "Is there any way for you to reach him and let him know that I wanted to talk to him?"

Alfred suddenly seemed somewhat distressed "Is there something wrong Miss?"

"Oh, no! I'm okay, just a lot on my mind."

"I see. I'll get the message to him straight away."

"Thanks Alfred. Bye."

"Have a good night Miss." The line clicked off and she lazily hung the receiver back up before glancing over at Madison who was mesmerized by the lights and cooing in response. Jade giggled and moved to sit cross-legged in front of her and began playing with her feet. She had always thought it funny when people engaged in baby talk, but she couldn't help finding that she was doing it as well. A sudden gust from the balcony made her whirl around only to find the dark knight himself had slipped in through the doorway. She released a deep breath and gave him a look "You scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled, which was slightly odd to see with the cowl in place "You wanted to see me?"

Jade stood "Well, yeah. I was kind of assuming I'd get a phone call or something."

He stepped forward leaving only a foot or so between them "I was in the neighborhood."

She laughed awkwardly as his proximity began to affect her "Slow night?"

He nodded and watched as she dropped her gaze to her hands and nervously twiddled her fingers he brought his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his "What did you want to talk about?"

She gave that nervous laugh of hers "Oh, I was just – um a little curious about earlier… you know it can wait, I didn't mean to interrupt you-"

He cut her off by pulling her to him and bringing his lips to hers in a sweet, but firm caress. She went limp in his arms as he continued his assault on her mouth. She responded after a few moments and a little mewling sound escaped her causing a growl to emit from his throat as he pulled her more tightly against his armored chest. The moment was cut short when Madison's cries reached their ears. Jade turned and looked to the baby then back to him "she must be hungry. I have to prep a bottle really quick." He released her and she made her way to the kitchen.

Batman slowly made his way closer to Madison, he wasn't really sure how a baby would react to the full effect of the suit. He'd find out soon enough. He crouched beside her as she cried and removed one of his gauntlets, she was simply too fragile to be touched with those gloves. He reached forward and she grabbed his pinkie finger. He used the thumb on that hand to stroke the back of her little hand in a soothing motion. She slowly ceased her screaming, but the persistent pick-me-up whine remained. He relented, unbuckled her and lifted her into his arms and continued to stroke her cheek with his gauntlet free hand. He stood and made his way to the kitchen. Jade turned with a bottle in hand and a look of pure amusement was all over her face. She tried to hide it as she handed him the bottle and watched him coax the baby into eating. He heard a faint bubble of laughter come from Jade and looked up questioningly at her.

---

This was certainly amusing, sweet, but still amusing. There was the Batman himself lacking only one gauntlet, but otherwise entirely decked out in his body armor, and he was feeding an infant. Jade couldn't help the giggles that started as she watched. He looked up at her then and she could see a faint smile on his lips as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Jade leaned on the counter "Can you imagine if anyone else saw you right now? They'd find out that the Batman is a big ole softy"

He looked at her with mock seriousness "You tell anyone and I might have to kill you."


	12. Chapter 12

He watched as he mechanically completed his daily tasks, while she took down notes, answered the phone and did other miscellaneous things with her time. She seemed so incredibly mundane to the untrained eye, but he could tell, there was something special about her. She would be perfect for the finale… He shifted his thoughts, he wasn't there yet though, he still had so much to do. He needed someone for the next phases of testing, he had to focus. He glanced around the office more as he delivered the mail and almost gagged at the offensive smell of too much perfume as he came to the next station where a woman was talking on her phone.

"Oh yeah, honey! I can do that." She scribbled down some notes and he watched as she glanced at him and put on a fake smile as he handed her the mail. She ceased in acknowledging him further and continued to jabber on her phone. _She's obnoxious, I'd be doing the world a favor. _She would certainly be a fighter though, he was tired of the type. Shaking his head he moved on and found himself at the desk of the one who had held his attention earlier. Jade Cartwell. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, Devon. Is everything going ok so far?" she was so genuine, he'd feel sad when her time came. Nodding at her he continued on his way to find his next subject.

---

Jade watched Devon go and shivered slightly. He definitely made her uncomfortable. To someone with little to no observational skill he seemed unaware and bored. Jade, though, had always been good at observing others and could see easily the gears turning in his head. What that would lead to… well, she didn't want to know. She shook the thought off and got back to work on the insanely time consuming project that had been tossed her way. Her gaze flitted to the clock on her computer monitor and then back to the stack of paperwork _"There is no way I'm getting out of here by five." _She rolled her eyes at the thought and picked up the phone to call Alfred.

--

"Mr. Wayne" Bruce's gaze shot up to his secretary as she stood at the doorway to his office.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Mr. Pennyworth is on the phone for you."

He nodded and she stepped back into the hall as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Alfred's voice came through on the other end "Master Wayne, Miss Jade called and asked if I could watch over little Madison for a while as she is to be detained late at work. I will be going to the penthouse momentarily and picking Madison up on the way. Will you be requiring anything?"

"No, Alfred, I'm fine. Did she say when she'd be done?" Bruce continued working and jotted down some notes as he talked.

"She is planning to leave around eight, sir"

"Alright. I'll be making my rounds about then so I'll make sure she gets home."

Bruce hung up the phone and did his best to continue working on the task at hand. The thought of Jade being alone at night in a part of the city so close to the narrows, however, nagged at him and he glanced impatiently out the window at the setting sun. He contemplated momentarily about leaving and going to pick her up that second, but the fact that he cared about her didn't give him the right to dictate curfew even if he wanted to. He'd simply have to make due with waiting for nightfall and looking in on her. She'd be alright.

--

Jade closed the last manila folder and leaned back in her swivel chair rubbing her tired eyes and sighing deeply. _Done. Finally. _Everyone had long since left the office and she was sitting alone at her desk with only the back row of lights turned on. She hated staying this late, but her boss would give her hell if she left all of this paperwork until Monday. She grabbed her belongings and trudged out to the parking lot. She was surprised upon arriving to her car though because hers wasn't the only one in the lot. This particular parking area was specifically for her office. She recognized the car as her coworker Stacy's. _She left two hours ago. _Jade finished putting her bag and coat in the front seat and walked closer to Stacy's car to have a look and noticed with alarm that Stacy was slumped over in the passenger seat. Without a seconds hesitation she bolted to the car and flung the door open only to have Stacy tumble out onto her. She did her best to keep her from hitting the pavement and shifted to roll her over. At her first glance of Stacy's face she shot backward with a scream. She felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders and instantly tried to fight them off.

"Jade! It's me!" Her eyes found his and she fell into his arms sobbing.

"Oh god! Stacy!" Batman pulled her closer as she cried and looked at the body a mere three feet away in alarm. She was another victim and not some unknown this time. This time, it was far too close to home.

"I need to call Gordon." He felt her nod against his neck where her head was buried and he punched in a few keys on his communicator. "Jade?" he shook her lightly but the sobbing continued and she cuddled closer and his heart wrenched a little as he heard sirens drawing near "Sweetie, I know this is hard, but I have to go. I'll come back to get you but for now you need to let the medics have a look at you and talk to Gordon."

She pulled back somewhat and sniffled "Okay. Hurry."

He stood and shot his grapple gun into the air so that he could go back to the manor and return as Bruce Wayne.

Jade sat with her back to Stacy's body as the cop cars pulled into the lot. The first car was Commissioner Gordon and he got out and jogged to her. He kneeled down in front of her "Are you alright?" She nodded mutely

"Did you find the body?"

She began to cry anew and he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly "Yes… her—her name is—was—Stacy Marshall. We worked together. I came out to my car and saw hers was still here. I went to check—and—"

She began to shake as Gordon called for the medics. They began to do some checks on her to make sure she didn't need any treatment for her distress but she assured them that she'd be okay and they let her be. A feeling of genuine relief flooded her when the telltale screech of the Lamborghini's tires coming into the lot signaled Bruce's arrival. His eyes instantly found hers as he stepped out of the car and he began to make his way to her. One of the police had different ideas.

"Mr. Wayne, this is a crime scene, you can't come through here." He blocked his path

"Officer." Jade called "I called him earlier to come and get me. I don't feel okay driving home."

The officer looked to Gordon who nodded to allow Bruce through. Bruce came to her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder when he brought her into a hug. "I can't stop shaking."

"Mr. Wayne?" Bruce shifted to look at Gordon.

"I think she's told me everything she can for now. It's best for her to get home and get some rest."

Bruce responded by lifting her and walking back to his car. He gently put her into the seat and slipped on her seatbelt before going to his side and pulling out of the drive. It was a blissfully quick drive and Jade was still so shaken that Bruce carried her from the car all the way to the bed in her penthouse where he lay her down and tucked the blankets around her. He stayed crouched next to her bed stroking her hair for a few moments before he turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Stay"

He smiled "Okay. I'll be right back, I promise."

He left the room and she lay there in silence for about ten minutes before she felt the mattress shift behind her and Bruce pulled her to him. He rubbed her back and her hair soothingly until he managed to coax her to sleep. He followed soon after.

***

I know this is a really fluffy story, but I hope people like it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Devon slammed his apartment door with such rage that he nearly splintered the doorframe. He was seething. He had been so close to having another subject to run some tests o. Stacy had been on her way to her car and he almost had the needle into her arm before she whipped around and slammed her purse into his face. He hadn't even realized she had heard him coming. _Goddamn gravel parking lot._ She had tried to scream but he was on her instantly clamping a hand onto her mouth which earned a nasty bite in response. He recoiled only to reel back and slam his backhand into her cheek. Due to her inordinately high heels she had stumbled and her head slammed into the pavement with a dull thud. He looked down to see that she was out cold and bleeding profusely from a wound on her forehead. He drug her to her car and slid her into the drivers seat. He felt for a pulse and realized that she still had one so he decided to ensure she wouldn't be able to point any fingers and clamped his hand down over her throat while keeping his fingers on her pulse until he felt it slow and finally stop. He looked around and then closed her car door. At least the parking lot had been secluded and he had enough time to get away without being seen. Devon sighed; he would probably have to settle for another prostitute to continue his work. He hated having to do that, they were already so drugged up that he didn't know how much the results were affected. Still, beggars can't be choosers.

---

Jim Gordon ran a hand over his face in an attempt to fight sleep. He had been working on finding new leads for this damn serial killer for days and all of those days had run long. The sleep deprivation was starting to really get to him. _How does Batman do it?_ He looked at his watch, 3AM. If the Batman were going to show tonight he would have. Gordon laid the file on his desk and turned to look out the window. Somewhere out there some maniac was either looking for a victim or planning his next kidnapping and subsequent murder. Gordon hated having no idea where to start. This guys M.O. was all over the place. The only commonalities so far had been that the victims were all female and that the killings, with the exception of his most recent that Gordon couldn't even guarantee was an attempt by the same guy, were perpetrated with the use of some kind of biochemical agent. Sighing he stood and collected his things so that he could attempt getting some sleep. Hopefully Batman would have better luck.

---

Bruce awoke the next morning and just lay there watching Jade sleep. After everything she had seen the evening before she was so peaceful in sleep. He slipped his arms gently out from under her side and slipped out of bed when he heard the telltale signs of a cooing baby with Alfred out in the main room. He padded out into the living room and looked on into the kitchen area where Alfred appeared to be deftly multitasking with making breakfast and entertaining Madison. Bruce took a seat on one of the barstools and turned Madison's carrier around so that she was facing him and began playing with her feet.

"Hey pretty girl." He greeted her receiving a giggle in return

"Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred didn't look from the skillet where he was flipping pancakes as he greeted Bruce. "How is Miss Jade fairing this morning?"

"She's still asleep." Bruce smiled as Madison tried to wiggle and grab the hand that was grasping her foot.

Alfred turned "Was she close with this co-worker?"

Bruce shook his head "No, it didn't appear so; she was shocked like anyone would be nevertheless."

Alfred nodded and turned back to the stove.

Bruce turned his head back toward the sound of water coming on and realized that Jade must be awake. He stood and walked back toward the bedroom where he found her leaning over the sink having splashed some water on her face. She heard him walk in and as he walked up behind her she instantly turned and pulled him to her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back and they stood there in silence for a few moments. She shifted and leaned back onto the counter. Bruce held her shoulders

"Are you okay?"

She looked up then and he saw a look in her eyes that astounded him after everything that she had been through anyone else would be petrified. He eyes showed something else; conviction.

"I should be scared. I _am _scared, but not so much that the important things have escaped me."

"What things?"

"Just one. Madison." She stood tall then "She needs me and I cannot be complacent about my safety because of that. I certainly won't be returning to work for a while; I have plenty of vacation and sick leave for that. I also know that you would do everything to protect me, but you cannot be everywhere at once, so I have a request." Bruce nodded prompting her to continue "Teach me how to defend myself." At Bruce's apparent reluctance she continued "It's not like I'm going to go seek this guy out. I just don't want to be in a position of some damsel in distress if I end up in a bad position with either him or any of the other thugs in this city. I want to be able to knock them on their ass."

---

Authors Note: Sorry everyone. I know it's been a while and this is a little short. I've been busy. Please leave reviews and it'll function as a motivator for the next installment. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Jade shifted Madison in her arms as she walked into the penthouse and hissed in pain as one of her sore muscles protested the action. She grimaced and thought that maybe she should reconsider her request that Bruce not go easy on her during her training. Though, she reasoned, he was probably going easy on her nevertheless, which just made the level of soreness that she was experiencing that much more laughable. She walked into the sitting room and put Madison into her swing and then put in a DVD to keep her occupied while she tried to figure out what to make for dinner. She reached up into one of the top shelves of the pantry in an attempt to pull down a few things when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced over at Madison to make sure she was fine before venturing to the door. When she opened it there was no one to be found. Perplexed, she stepped over the threshold into the foyer and suddenly felt an arm snake around her from beside her. She reacted instantly and kicked backward causing her assailant to let out a yelp of surprise. She took advantage and twisted her body pinning her assailant to the wall and was about to deliver a punishing blow when she was flipped and pinned to the same wall by none other than a very smug looking Bruce Wayne. He had her arms pinned against the wall with one hand holding her wrists behind her, the other hand was supporting her right leg, which she realized, along with her left was resting on either side of his hips and her had her lifted about two feet from the floor. She then went from slightly dazed to absolutely irritated and glared daggers at Bruce who was still smirking annoyingly at her.

"You scared the hell out me!" She tried her best to wiggle out of his hold, having absolutely no idea how much that action affected Bruce who did his best to ignore it. There was enough sexual tension between them without her doing things like _that._ He pressed his body closer to her, still keeping her pinned and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, only vaguely noting Alfred walking past them with a chuckle into the penthouse.

"I just thought I'd see how well the training was working for you, and I must say, you are certainly my best student."

She scoffed, "I'm your only student."

"Touché." He smiled and opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing slightly labored, and quite frankly, she was sexy as hell. He leaned in again and took her lips in a kiss releasing her wrists to caress her face, he felt her arms come up around his neck. The stood there in the hall making out like teenagers and it was a while before the sound of Alfred clearing his throat could be heard by either of them. Bruce turned and looked at Alfred while Jade buried her face in Bruce's shoulder, mortified.

Alfred shook his head and gave a soft chuckle "I have decided to prepare a lasagna if that is acceptable."

"That's fine Alfred." Bruce stepped back a little and brought Jade down to her feet as Alfred walked back inside. She had her head down still slightly embarrassed and Bruce brought his hand under her chin to lift her face to his and place another kiss to her lips before taking her hand and heading inside.

About an hour later Madison was asleep, thanks to Alfred's magic and Alfred had left for the evening. Bruce and Jade were watching SNL and laughing hysterically at a skit that was actually based on Bruce. They were making fun of his playboy persona and had mentioned that they hoped not to get sued. If only they knew that it was as much a joke to Bruce as it was to them. When the skit was over Jade was nearly in tears.

She looked over at Bruce who was smiling widely "Maybe you should threaten a lawsuit to keep up the sham."

He looked to her and his smile turned to something else, though he was still grinning "I don't know, I was thinking of giving it up."

She faltered a little at the implication "Oh?"

He just smiled _that smile_ and stood looking at his watch. "Well, I should let you sleep."

Jade stood quickly and grabbed his hand "Bruce, wait."

She brought her hand up to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt before looking into his eyes "Stay with me tonight?"

He examined her for a moment and then nodded, following her to the bedroom.

--

Devon threw on his coat as he examined his latest experiment. Another prostitute, but she had worked out just fine. He was now in the final phases of his plan and now all he needed was the perfect victim. He had thought that Jade Cartwell was perfect before, but he caught sight of the news this morning and realized that she was now dating Bruce Wayne. It explained her absence from work, and it also made her that much more perfect as a candidate for experimentation. He would be truly famous if he pulled this off, everyone would know and fear him. The Joker be damned. He picked up the package that he planned to deliver to dear Jade and walked out the door leaving his grotesque experiment behind.

--

Hal was bored, beyond bored. He looked at his watch, 2AM. He sat with his feet up on the desk watching the security monitors. At least relaxation was something that he was able to do since he'd just seen Mr. Wayne head upstairs he knew that he wasn't likely to be caught. Wayne Enterprises paid well, but nothing ever happened in this building, which was both a blessing and a curse. Working security anywhere else in Gotham meant that you had to be one your toes at all times. Wayne tower however was a different story, it was like the twilight zone. No criminal had the stones to mess with this place for some reason. Sure it had great security features, but so did banks and those got robbed regularly. It couldn't be out of fear of Bruce Wayne as his reputation for playboy antics certainly didn't strike fear into most people… well those who hadn't met him anyway. Hal could attest to being less than fearful until Bruce Wayne had introduced himself about a year ago when he took the job. Wayne was fierce; he could see it in his eyes. So, was Hal scared of Bruce Wayne? Not currently, but he'd never pissed him off. He'd feel sorry for anyone who did. Hal looked up at a man who was knocking on the glass door at the main entrance. The guy was wearing what looked to be some sort of delivery uniform and had a box in his hands. _Who the hell delivered packages at this hour?_ Hal walked up to him and cracked the door a bit.

"The buildings closed for the night, sir."

The man seemed a little frantic "I know, I'm sorry to come by like this, but this box got all mixed up and if it doesn't get delivered I'm in deep with my boss."

Hal ran his flashlight over the box "What is it?"

"How am I supposed to know? Its for the penthouse." the man handed over a signature pad and Hal reluctantly signed for it while imperceptibly taking in the look of the delivery man as he accepted the package. Mr. Wayne had explained to Hal that there was something going on and that there may be more dangers to look out for. This certainly seemed suspicious.

After the delivery man took off Hal placed the package on the glass examination table before picking up the phone and hitting the extension for the penthouse.

--

Jade awoke to the sound of the bedside phone ringing and felt Bruce shift and pick up the receiver. "Hello? This is Bruce Wayne." He seemed a little groggy but she couldn't blame him after their extracurricular she was pretty tired too. She watched as the moonlight glinted off of his form as he sat up, but she suddenly noted the seriousness of his countenance. "Okay, thank you Hal. Call the special security unit in charge of suspicious parcels and I'll call the police Commissioner if they report anything. Oh, and Hal, you head to the second floor where you'll be safe if anything happens while the inspect you've done your job, a damn good one too, expect a raise." She could faintly hear a response on the other end "You're welcome, Hal." Bruce hung up and looked over at her.

"What is it?"

Bruce took a deep breath "What does this Devon guy look like?"

Jade thought for a moment "Um, he has brown hair, short, he's skinny, pale, about six feet tall, green eyes…Why?"

Bruce nodded "Sounds like the description I just got from the security desk of a man who delivered a package about ten minutes ago that was supposed to be sent here."

"That means he's after me, Bruce."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with a determination she hadn't seen from him "He won't get to you. I'd break my rule first."


	15. Chapter 15

I know it's been a while since I did anything with this. I don't appear to have too many people interested, but for those who are, sorry for the wait.

Devon flung his television set to the floor in a rage. He'd been watching the news all day waiting to hear something about the success of his parcel only to discover that it hadn't been delivered at all. The guard had reported it.

"That goddamn meddling bastard!" Devon picked up a glass from the table and hurled it across the room into an empty bookcase where it shattered. He clenched his fists at his sides and stood rigid before glancing out at the skyline, its pinkish color signaling the imminence of nightfall. He picked up his coat, stalked to the door and took one last look around before walking out the door. He wasn't safe there anymore, and he had work to do.

The Batman landed soundlessly on the fire escape of a ratty building in the narrows and peered into the apartment. An ominous greenish hue seemed to linger in every space. He clicked on his hazardous materials detector before sliding the window up and stepping inside. He quietly searched the apartment and upon determining that its occupant was nowhere to be found, and not likely to return, decided to look around for clues to his whereabouts, and more importantly, his plans.

The apartment was a small single bedroom establishment without drywall. The walls were all brick and unadorned with anything to make it remotely like a home. Batman stood in the center where a wooden chair sat facing a shelf that used to house the television, and said television was screen down on the floor. On the side of the apartment in front of him sat a kitchen and dining area side by side. Both were a complete wreck with stains, vermin, and trash littering all surfaces. What caught the Batman's attention was the tarp laid over the top of the dining table and the shape of what it covered looked disturbingly like a human form. He walked forward slowly and gently lifted the top edge of the tarp to reveal matted blonde hair covering the victims face. He brushed it aside to see the terrified gaze of a young woman, no more than twenty-five. Her face was twisted in pain, eyes wide open. As if on cue his hazardous materials detector began to beep. He looked at the device and judged that whatever it was detecting was too low in quantity to pose any danger. He grimaced and lifted his hand to the girl's eyes to close them before looking at the offside table. There he found a number of syringes, a scalpel, and a residue from who knew what. He retrieved a kit from his belt and took a few samples to have Mr. Fox test. He sighed and searched for further clues, but none were to be found that would be of any use to him.

Upon returning to the newly reconstructed tumbler he hit the button on his communicator.

The line came alive and a voice echoed through the speakers _"Commissioner Gordon here." _

"I've got some bad news Gordon."

He heard an exasperated sound come from the other end _"What else is new?" _

"There's been another victim, and this time he forgot to leave the body in a parking lot."

"_Oh, Jesus, where is this one?"_

"In his apartment."

The line was silent for a moment or two before Gordon spoke again _"Well, there's some good news. At least we know who the son of a bitch is." _

"My thoughts exactly." He communicated the address and necessary details before deciding to return to the penthouse. He didn't like leaving Jade and Madison alone.

Jade jerked awake as a thunder crack rocked the sky. She looked our the window and noted that it had begun to rain. Madison, however, remained sleeping in her crib. Jade felt uncomfortable leaving her in the nursery despite the security of the building and had fallen asleep watching over her in the crib side rocking chair. A knock brought her attention to the doorway where Alfred stood looking in on her.

"Are you alright Miss Jade?"

She stretched and stood from the chair "Yeah, I'm fine. The storm woke me is all."

He nodded and looked toward the crib smiling as Madison cooed in her sleep. He looked to her again "I thought that I would come and relieve you of your night watch duties. You can't be getting much rest in that chair."

She chucked "You're right, but I don't think I'll be getting much rest as it is. Has he come back yet?"

Alfred nodded "He's holed himself up in the basement with Mr. Fox running some sort of test. I cannot tell you when to expect him."

"I'll just take the elevator to him then."

Alfred looked as if he might protest, but she stopped him "I'll be fine. The elevator is his private one it won't be stopping between here and the basement. Don't worry."

Ten minutes or so later, as promised, Jade exited the elevator in the basement of the building and immediately saw Bruce and Mr. Fox at a table, and the latter was hunched over looking through a microscope.

Bruce turned to her and gave a weak smile as she made her way over. He pulled her to him and kissed the crown of her head. Mr. Fox lifted his head from the viewer of the microscope with a pensive look on his face.

"Insight?" Bruce prompted.

Mr. Fox gave a nod of acknowledgement to Jade before responding "It looks like a weaponized form of _Legionella._"

"Exactly how dangerous is that?" Jade asked

Mr. Fox removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose "Unfortunately, very. I've never seen this done before but it has been suggested that it could be. My guess is that this man has a background in military weapons production, but I can't be sure."

She felt Bruce's hold tighten on her a little and looked back at him "I take it you didn't have any luck finding him tonight?"

His look confirmed her supposition, but he was concerned enough for the both of them.

She tilted up and kissed him gently before tugging him toward the elevator "You will."

He bid goodnight to Mr. Fox and followed her lead.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce slowly opened his eyes at the persistence of something tugging him to the edge of consciousness. He blinked rapidly shaking the haze of sleep away and registered that he was lying on his side with one arm lightly cradling Madison next to him where he had placed her in the early hours of the morning. She, for her own part, was lying on her stomach turned ever so slightly and cooing in fascination as she examined his hand. Bruce smiled and gently rubbed her back before lifting and bringing her to his chest as he pushed himself into sitting position. He looked to his right to find that Jade had awoken sometime earlier and he noted the sound of her voice coupled periodically with Alfred's coming from the living area outside of the bedroom. He stood and placed Madison in her bounce seat so that he could begin his morning workout routine. It had become a ritual to have Madison there with him in the mornings since she seemed ever so fascinated and for some reason tended to be very irate when she didn't get to see him straight away.

Roughly a half hour later Bruce and Madison made their way out to join Alfred and Jade who were seated in front of the television watching the morning news. The clip that popped on the screen was a new Batman sighting in the center of the city. A group of tourists had out their video camera and were waltzing along catching glimpses of all of the mundane aspects of the city, as tourists often do. The tumbler suddenly came up screaming from behind going well over 100 mph dodging cars along the roadway and scaring the tourists with the camera half to death. One of the women in the group let out a very funny sounding high pitched noise as the video cut out causing Bruce to chuckle as he placed Madison between Alfred and Jade on the sofa. The chuckling ended quickly as he caught a look from Alfred.

"Hey, there was no thrill seeking involved. That video didn't show the cops on my tail." Bruce defended gesturing to the television.

Alfred stood shaking his head all the while and chastised Bruce on his way to the kitchen "With all of the gadgetry that you have attached to that suit and that tank of yours one would think that you would just attach a jet propulsion system and fly away when the cops are chasing you rather than cause all of that damage."

Bruce brought a hand to his chin and seemed in thought at the prospect to which Jade responded "Oh no! Don't _even_ think about it!" she reached across the back of the sofa and grabbed his hand pulling it down from his face to make him look at her "Besides, it would probably cause more damage."

Madison made a sound from beside her of what could be construed as affirmation causing all of her companions to chuckle before Jade picked her up and stood from the sofa "See, Maddy agrees with me."

Alfred took inventory of Bruce's lack of business suit apparel "I take it you aren't making your way to Wayne Enterprises this morning?"

Bruce looked away from Jade and Madison to Alfred "No. I'm headed to the bunker, I have to do some research and see if I can locate Gotham's most recent psychopath." He turned back to Jade and placed a hand on her cheek "I want you to be careful today."

She nodded in response and he placed a kiss on her lips and subsequently another to the crown of Madison's head before making his way to the door.

Alfred quickly made his way into the kitchen and pulled the telephone from its receiver before it managed to ring again thankful that Madison hadn't woken from her slumber.

* * *

He answered with his typical greeting, "Wayne residence. This is Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

"Hello, my name is Mark Sims, I was calling to speak with Jade if she's in?"

"Hold one moment, sir." Alfred clicked the hold button and made his way onto the balcony where Jade was sitting in a lounge chair with her tea.

"Miss Jade?"

She turned and smiled up at him. "Yes?"

"There is a Mark Sims on the tele for you."

Her smile brightened and she stood and made her way to the kitchen to take the call.

"Mark, long time no see! How are you?"

She heard a light chuckle from the other end "I'm okay, just tired, I was thinking about grabbing some coffee. Thought you might wanna join me?"

Jade smiled "Yeah, that sounds great, but Bruce is worried about me travelling alone and Madison is sleeping so I don't want to have Alfred bring me. Would you be able to meet me downstairs?"

"Yeah, sure. How's fifteen minutes work for you?"

"I'll see you then." Jade hung up the receiver and explained that she would be heading out to Alfred before making her way into the bedroom to change.

* * *

_3 Hours Earlier_

Mark sat at his computer with a pen in his mouth working through some numbers. He hated bringing work home with him since he didn't get paid extra to do it on his off time, but it was either that or deal with it taking longer and get reamed by the boss. No one wanted to deal with that. So here he was, on his day "off" dealing with work.

A knock resounded through the apartment from his front door. Exasperated by the interruption he stood and threw open the door to find the former office mail clerk, Devon, standing in his hallway shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Shifting from exasperated to perplexed he scratched his head "Devon? Uh, what's up, man?"

Devon shrugged "I was wondering if I could get your advice. I'm sorry I didn't call first but I never actually had a phone number for you, just the address. Mind if I come in?"

Mark stepped aside and let Devon into the apartment and just as he was about to turn and face him he felt a momentary pain in the left side of his back. "Ow! What the fuck was that?"

He looked up and saw Devon with a syringe in his hand and a smirk on his face. Mark began to feel woozy and as he was sinking to his knees Devon began to speak. "I'm sorry to be so anticlimactic about this, but as you might well notice I probably wouldn't do well in a physical altercation with you as my victims normally have just those weak X chromosomes so I have to make use of the element of surprise."

Mark slid completely to the ground and Devon knelt over him and said with a smile "Don't worry, it's just a sedative. It's your lucky day because there is a friend of yours that I simply must see." Then darkness overtook him.


	17. Chapter 17

It was bitter cold when Jade stepped out front of the building looking for Mark's car. She pulled her coat tighter around her and stood on her tip-toes in an effort to see over people milling back and forth along the sidewalks. It took a moment but she spotted him sitting in his car on the side of the road not far up the block. She began walking to the car and noted a somewhat tired look in his eyes, but dismissed it as she opened the passenger door and took a seat. He glanced at her with a look as if to say he was sorry before a pinch in her left arm registered and darkness consumed her.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his eyes and did his best to appear attentive as Mr. Morsley droned on about production incentives. He'd fallen asleep at enough meetings and he didn't want to appear too irresponsible. It wasn't as if it mattered because Mr. Fox would take care of everything anyway, but appearances were necessary nevertheless and he had mentioned altering his image. He chanced a glance at his cell phone when he received a text message. It was from Alfred and the brief message was enough to have him out of his seat and marching out of the conference room without so much as an 'excuse me.' At the moment, he didn't care because that message, though brief, had been ominous. It read _911._

He clicked the phone number to the manor as soon as his office door was shut and waited with baited breath for Alfred to pick up. "Wayne residence. This is Alfred Pennyworth speaking."

"Alfred, it's me. What's wrong?" Bruce queried curtly

He heard a sigh on the other end before the reply came "It's Ms. Jade, Sir. She went for coffee with her friend Mr. Mark Sims late this morning and she has been out for more than four hours. Worse yet, she isn't answering her tele."

"But her phone is turned on?" At Alfred's confirmation of that Bruce let out a breath he'd been holding "I'm going to the bunker to see what I can find out between now and the evening, and then I'm going to get her."

"Are you certain you'll be able to locate her?"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose "If her phone is still with her, yes. I can track it."

* * *

Jade awoke with a start and went to bring her hands to her head, but realized, with alarm that she couldn't move them. She blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit surroundings. Her eyes landed on Mark's prone form strapped to a table about five feet from her.

"Mark?" No response.

She tried again "Mark? Can you hear me?"

A voice sounded from behind her "No." She turned to find Devon descending some stairs with a smile "He can't."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him as he approached. Though she knew she ought to be more frightened, the fact that he was smiling so smugly was enough to bring about an anger in her that rarely boiled to the surface. "What do you want, you son-of-a-bitch?"

He stopped, frowned slightly and raised his left hand to wag his finger at her "Tsk, tsk. You should be a little more diplomatic, don'tcha think?" He knelt in front of her and resumed the smug grin "As for what I want. What does anyone want from life?" Jade furrowed her brow in confusion so he continued "A legacy Ms. Cartwell!" He stood and began pacing somewhat frantically, "Who wants to be a nobody all of their life and leave as one as well? See, I developed this plan to do this after that Joker character came blasting through Gotham. He created a name for himself! It was phenomenal! I'm going to outdo him though. See, I've been practicing on prostitutes and homeless. Sure, I've gotten a little attention, but no one _really _cares about them." He stopped pacing and knelt before her again gesturing widely toward her, "But you! You provide just the type of victim I need. Someone that the public will be aghast to see as the victim of such a terrible fate, and the icing on the cake, well you provided that when I wasn't even asking for it. You started dating Bruce Wayne!" He began laughing and stood pumping his fists triumphantly "I can just _imagine_ the headlines! Tragedy strikes again for Billionaire Bruce Wayne" He exclaimed using air quotes before sighing deeply "I mean that hack Joe Chill that killed his parents, people _still _remember him and he didn't even _do _anything else-"

Jade cut him off "You're _sick_."

He had paused with his hands in the air and stood frozen looking down at her before dropping his hands with an acknowledging nod, "True" he leaned forward slightly and pointed at her "but I'm memorable."

"Aren't you a bit worried about Batman? What if he finds you?" She challenged

He gestured with dismissal "Psh, haven't seen hide nor hair of him since I started and he's not expecting me to go after anyone _wholesome_. If he finds me after we're done, so be it. Mission accomplished." He started toward the stairs again "Pardon me while I go make some phony ransom calls to your boyfriend. I don't really give a shit about the money, but it'll be fun anyway. He's been calling your cell phone for hours." He shook his head in mock melancholy "Poor guy." He bounded up the stairs and the sound of the door being slammed and bolted shut left her cringing.

She forced back the feeling of tears issuing forth and stated to herself "I _refuse_ to be another damsel in distress." She began taking inventory of her surroundings once more. The room was nearly empty save the chair she was bound to, the table where Mark was, and one very small well window. She looked down at her chair and noted that it was an office chair with the wheels removed. She felt around the back of the chair where her hands were bound with what little movement she could muster from her fingers and found the adjustment knob and smiled widely. "He is such an idiot." She slowly managed to turn the adjustment knob and after a tense five minutes of wrestling with it using only two fingers it popped out of place and she was able to lift the back of the chair off. Thankful that her feet weren't bound she stood from the chair and made her way to Mark and awkwardly jostled him by nudging him with one of her, still bound arms. Nothing, she tried again, but this time took note of a dreaded fact. He wasn't breathing. The dam broke and a sob burst forth from her as tears began pouring down her face. She sunk to the floor and did her best to control her breathing, gasping when she heard the locks on the basement door. She pulled herself to her feet and quietly moved to the darkened alcove to the right of the staircase opposite the chair she'd been bound to. Just as he cleared the last step and was noticing her absence before making a break for the stairs. He whirled on her as she cleared the first five steps and grabbed her ankle forcing her to stumble forward. Before he could pull her down the stairs she used her other leg and kicked him squarely in the face causing him to release her ankle and she pulled herself up the last steps, kicking the door closed behind her. Jade wasted no time locating her exit. There was only one problem; with her arms bound it would take a moment to get the door open. She flipped around and found the knob with one hand and managed to turn it and push the door open just as she heard Devon rounding the corner toward her. She stumbled out onto the street and took off in a dead sprint. The street was a deserted road somewhere in the narrows. She chanced a look behind her to see if he was still following, but no one was there. She heard a soft rustle to her left and stopped cold turning to face the source. At the sight she finally allowed her resolve to crumble and would have collapsed to the ground had Batman not caught her and lifted her to him. He secured her with one arm and shot his grapple gun lifting them to a nearby rooftop where he put her down so he could untie her wrists. As soon as the ropes were loose enough she flung her arms around him trembling.

He ran his gloved hand up and down her back soothingly, "It's okay. I'm going to take you home."

She pulled back shaking her head "No."

He looked somewhat shocked at her response and she explained further "I need to show you where he had me. Mark is tied to a table in the basement. He's dead. Devon might still be there and you could catch him now. You could stop him."

He nodded, "Okay. Can you point out the place from here?"

Jade walked to the edge of the building and peered over. She pointed down the road on the left side to an old house with boarded windows. "There, in the basement."

He stared at the house for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her to him "I'm taking you somewhere safe first." She was about to object "It'll only take two minutes."

They were off and before she knew it they had descended to an alley where Batman's newly reconstructed Tumbler sat. He hit a button and the hatch pulled back. He placed her in the passenger seat and thrust the keys into her palm. "Be right back."

* * *

Batman landed on the roof of the building soundlessly and looked around. The windows to the top floor were sealed with boards and he managed to pry one off and step inside. He slowly walked to the staircase and looked down over the railing where he could see the entry to the basement at the bottom near the landing. Some light shone from what he assumed was a kitchen, but there wasn't a noise to indicate anyone's presence. Slowly the sound of sirens in the distance alerted him to the fact that the cops he'd alerted were closing in. He had to work fast. He hurried to the lit room, a kitchen, he confirmed upon entry. On the dining table in the kitchen were a series of miniature buildings and notes scattered along the available surface. Upon closer examination of the model he realized what it was: Gotham Preparatory School. The models emphasized one of the buildings features-Batman realized with horror-the air ducts. The sound of the sirens indicated that they were right on him now so he quickly grabbed two sheets of paper from the table before taking off to return to the tumbler.

* * *

Jade was taking her time breathing deeply and slowly, like yoga breathing as she waited. Even though she knew it would come the sound before the top of the vehicle opened was still enough to make her jump somewhat. Bruce climbed in the vehicle and she looked at him in all of his Batman glory as he started the beast up and they began to move.

"Did you catch him?" she queried.

He sighed "No, he was already gone. He won't come after you again."

"How do you know that?"

"You were a diversion." He gripped the wheel harder while gritting his teeth "and I fell for it."

She was afraid to ask, but couldn't help it "A diversion from what?"

"He's planning an attack on Gotham Prep. He's going after Gotham's children."


	18. Chapter 18

He was at it again, Charlene thought as she listened to her Economics teacher drone incessantly about the value of commodities exchange. He always had a tendency to go off on tangents that lasted far longer than necessary. She, for her part, was doing her best not to fall asleep again this week. It didn't help at all that she'd been stuck with Economics as her final period class. _If only I hadn't registered late for my Senior year_... She was suffering from "senioritis" like mad and college was the least of her concerns.

"Psst" she swiveled her head to the left to with a quizzical expression to acknowledge her friend Tracy who was leaned conspiratorially toward her. Tracy gestured toward the window to her right "Lookie, lookie Char. You're boyfriend's here."

Charlene jerked her head to the right and gazed out the window to where her boyfriend of three weeks sat, Devon. He was an older man and she was the "coolest ever" according to Tracy for going off and dating a 25 year old. He had met her at the mall some time earlier and even was okay with her age. He just insisted that it stay between them until later because he didn't want to get busted. She understood, but wished she saw him more often. The only person she dared mention it to was Tracy because she knew that Tracy wouldn't tell anyone, but she certainly wanted to meet him.

"Miss Lyle?" Mr. Bertrand called interrupting her thoughts

Turning toward him "Yes sir?"

He frowned "Thoughts you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

She noted the expectant stares from most classmates and the snicker coming from Tracy before shaking her head "No, sir. Sorry, got distracted."

"Well, you'd do well to pay attention when I'm reviewing for an exam."

"Yes, absolutely, sir" she nodded her head vigorously and tried to be attentive as he continued. As luck would have it, though, the bell rang signaling the end of the day soon after. She bolted from her seat giving a quick goodbye to Tracy on her way out.

As she approached Devon she noted the tight-lipped smile he gave her, lacking his charm that he had oozed shortly after they met. He'd been in a mood for the last little while, but claimed that work was just busy and he was tired. She accepted that and figured that when she was out of high school and in the real world she'd understand better.

"Hey babe." She said while hugging him "How's your day been?"

He shrugged "Same. Did you get the prom tickets?"

She nodded and retrieved his from her backpack handing it over. "I did as you said and told them you are just a friend that my parents insisted chaperon me." She had never imagined an older guy like him would be interested in taking her to the prom. She hadn't even bothered brining it up, he had. She'd felt like a jackpot winner.

"Good." He smiled as he opened the car door for her. _Next Saturday everything falls into place and I can get rid of this little slut_ he thought glaring at her slightly in annoyance as she sat down.

"Oh the prom is going to be SO much fun!" she gushed annoyingly as he sat down in the drivers seat. He resisted the urge to shudder at the pitch. _A means to an end, she's just a means to an end. _Shifting the car into drive he made his way down the road for another outing with her. He had to attempt to look like he cared and since Jade Cartwell had escaped he'd been in a very foul mood. He'd gotten his hands on a gun after that promising himself not to let her get away if he ever saw her again. He'd put one in her head without a second thought. Not his usual preference, but damn it, she'd pissed him off. Though he figured he wasn't likely to see her anyway. It didn't matter though, just a minor mishap in his overall plans.

He glanced over at the girl. She was the perfect cover to get him in and out without being noticed. He'd be as invisible as he was when he'd gone to school there himself and once the authorities discover who had been responsible for the crime he'd be famous... or infamous, either would do.

"Oh" Charlene squeaked "By the way, I have something to tell you."

She paused a little longer than necessary prompting Devon "That is?"

She suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights "I did mention you to one person..."

He swerved the car lightly at that before gaining control "You what?"

"She'd never tell anyone, I swear! She was just hoping to ride with us to the prom."

"Fine." Devon pinched the bridge of his nose "What's her address?"

Charlene looked confused "Prom isn't for another week..."

"Just give. me. the. address." He ground out through his clenched teeth

"Okay..." she said brows furrowing as she retrieved a pen

_God damn loose ends need to be tied up. _

Bruce pushed through the opening from the cave entering the manor and caught a glimpse of the wall clock - 4:15AM. He'd been pulling long nights like these for the past week trying to determine the details of the attack being planned at Gotham prep. He still hadn't been able to pin down what kind of toxin Devon planned to use. Mr. Fox had identified three possibilities from the samples that were retrieved from the house, but developing three treatments would prove to be difficult, especially given the fact that they had no clue what their time-frame was. Only one thing had come out of his patrol this evening. He'd learned the date of the prom and he surmised that would be a likely target time, but the fact remained that he couldn't be sure. He had to be sure.

As he passed the nursery he heard Madison crying softly and pushed open the door. She was sitting up in her crib staring toward the door as if she'd been expecting him and sure enough as soon as he clicked on the lights her arms came up and she began cooing knowing that he'd pick her up. He couldn't help it, she definitely had him wrapped around her finger.

He grinned as he bent down to pick her up "Hello baby girl." He settled her in sitting position on his forearm with her back resting against his bicep before walking back toward the door and clicking the light off on his way out. He made his way to the kitchen to prep a small bottle so that he could nurse her to sleep before bringing her back to the nursery. It was the only real way to coax her back to sleep in the early mornings when she'd wake up like this. It took about ten minutes of feeding her to get her back to sleep and carefully transferred back into her crib.

He padded down the hall to his and Jade's room. He grinned lightly at the thought - _his and Jade's room_ - before opening the door to find that, once again, she'd stretched herself out to take up the whole bed. He swore she did that on purpose to force him to wake her when he got home just to have enough space on the bed to sleep. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the right side of her neck just under her earlobe and her eyes opened lazily before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. He shifted to a more comfortable position and turned to face her.

"Any luck?" she inquired

"Mr. Fox has narrowed the toxin down to three possibilities, but I still have a ton of work to do."

"He'll slip up and you'll catch him." She stated matter of factly as she fell back to sleep.

"I wish I were as sure about that as you." He soon followed her into slumber

Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I also admit that it is hard to write this story with so few reviews... So if you are interested (other than those who have reviewed) please tell me in a review or I'm really not likely to finish this. I'm also having some trouble developing Jade as a character so please tell me if you notice that too. I'm open to critiques really.


	19. Chapter 19

Tracy woke with a start due to a loud ringing that she hazily recognized as the bell for the front door. She nearly decided to ignore it, but realized that it was Sunday night and her mom helping at the shelter as she did most Sunday nights. Making a noise of frustration as the bell rang again she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and decided that she just might give the person at the door a piece of her mind for showing up at 10 in the evening on Sunday. _Who does that? _She thought with irritation grasping the handle and flinging the door open. She wasn't nearly prepared for the person on the other side.

She furrowed her brow in confusion "Devon?"

He smiled at her in a way that was very deceptively charming, making Tracy's skin crawl "Yeah, hiya Tracy. Sorry to come by so early, but Char didn't give me a number and I was hoping that you'd help me pick out a corsage for her or something. I really suck at doing stuff like that. I have a catalog here."

She nodded "Okay… right now?"

"I was hoping so."

Setting aside her gut feelings she stepped aside to allow him into the house and shut the door behind him "Have a seat in the living room, I need to run upstairs and grab something and change out of my pajamas."

He nodded and made his way for the sofa while Tracy ran upstairs. She changed quickly and turned toward the mirror to check her hair, but the sight of Devon behind her in the reflection when she did forced the beginnings of a scream from her throat, but she never got it all out. He whirled her around and began to strangle her. She tried desperately to breathe and clawed at his forearms to no avail. She reached behind her for anything that she could use and grabbed the ceramic cup holding the toothbrushes. She slammed it into the side of his head and he released his hold with a yelp. She forced past him as he hit the wall opposite her and bolted for the front door. She silently thanked God that she didn't fumble with the handle the way you always see in horror movies. Though slightly disoriented she continued her run in the direction of the shelter hoping that she would make it. Headlights were suddenly on her and she didn't have to turn to know he was in pursuit. She ducked into a narrow alley hoping that he wouldn't be able to maneuver the car through it and began a desperate cry for help "Someone! Please! I need help! Please!"

Her voice was still hoarse from her ordeal and she was sure no one would hear her. Luck was on her side, however, as she saw a form at the end of the alley, one that anyone who read the paper would recognize. She darted toward him and without thinking twice about it clung to his armor "Batman, thank God" she sobbed.

He stepped back slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders "Calm down, it's okay now. What happened?"

She took a breath "He tried to kill me." She gestured to her throat and even in the dark he could see signs of bruising.

"Who?"

"My friend Char's boyfriend, Devon."

Batman clenched his fists at the name, but even in anger he could be grateful that this girl, this child, had escaped. "You need to get to a hospital, get checked out. Do you need help getting there?"

She nodded and he took her arm to lead to the tumbler. He called Gordon along the way and gave her information so that her mother could be contacted and a patrol officer could be placed outside her door. He pulled the tumbler behind the hospital, but decided to get some information before letting her out. "Do you have any idea why he would target you?"

She shook her head "No. I have no idea. I'm the only one who even knows Char is dating him. I didn't know he knew, for sure until he showed up at my house."

"The only one who knows? Why?"

"It was some big secret, but it wouldn't have been for long since they plan to go to the prom next week together."

"What's your friend's full name?"

"Charlene Montrovsky."

He clicked the button for the door and she thanked him as she climbed out onto the pavement. He watched as she made her way into the emergency room entrance and placed another call to Gordon.

As soon as Gordon picked up on the other line he wasted no time "Devon is planning on attacking at the high school prom."

"_How do you know?" _

"The girl he attacked tonight is friends with Charlene Montrovsky. Apparently he's been dating her as his means of getting in."

"_I'm willing to bet that he hasn't been able to put the dispersant device in place yet. I'll deal with trying contacting the school and finding the girl." _

"Good. I'll find Devon."

Sorry for the short part. I've had perpetual writers block on this and the fact that I'm so busy lately hasn't helped.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy Montrovsky shoved her car door shut with her hip while trying to heave all of her work equipment up the drive to her front door. All was dark in the house except the blue light from the living room demonstrating that Charlene had started movie night without her. That had been the case for a few weeks now. They always tried to have some together time on Wednesday nights, but with the way things were going in the city lately working anywhere in the hospital was proving taxing. Amy had put in more hours over the last few weeks than she felt like she'd done her entire life. She was just an administrator, she felt terrible for the ER doctors.

Just as she was about to put her house key in the door a voice from behind made her jump slightly.

"Mrs. Montrovsky?"

She turned with a hand on her heart from the alarm and recognized the cities Commissioner of Police flanked by two uniformed officers.

She put down her bag on the steps and moved toward them holding out her hand in greeting "It's Miss Montrovsky, Commissioner. What can I do for you?"

He took her hand in a firm handshake and continued "Actually, I don't mean to alarm you, but I was hoping to be able to speak with your daughter?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. _As if I wasn't worried enough?_ she thought "My daughter? Why?"

He sighed "Unfortunately, she may be in some trouble. We have reason to believe that she has been in contact with a very dangerous individual and I wanted to talk to her about it to verify or dispel any suspicions."

Amy nodded somewhat reluctantly "Alright, follow me then. She should be in the living room."

As predicted Charlene was lounging on the sofa and jumped somewhat when Gordon entered the room. He held up a hand in surrender to demonstrate that he wasn't a threat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Charlene. Your mother let me in. I'm Commissioner Gordon. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." As he said this Amy walked in behind him and gave Charlene a nod as an order to cooperate.

Gordon took a seat in a chair that Amy had brought in from the kitchen "Charlene, since you are a minor I cannot ask you anything without your mother present and some of these questions, I realize, might be uncomfortable for you to answer, but I need you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

She looked at her mother sideways "O-okay."

He took out a pen and paper. "Do you know a man named Devon Lawson?"

He looked up and noticed the deer caught in the headlights expression displayed on her face. She nodded.

"Okay, Charlene. What is the nature of your relationship with him?"

She bit her lip "We're dating."

Amy jumped in "Dating? Why wouldn't you mention something like this to me?"

Charlene flinched "He's... older. I knew you wouldn't be okay with it."

Amy dropped her head into her hands and then looked up at Gordon "How old is he?"

Gordon referred to his suspect file "My records show, 24."

She turned back to Charlene "You are 17! You have no business dating a man who is 7 years older than you are! What on earth were you thinking?"

Gordon had to stop it there, they were off topic as it was. "I'm sorry Miss Montrovsky, but I really need to get through these questions."

She nodded and heaved a sigh. He turned back to Charlene "Is he going to the Prom with you?"

She nodded another affirmative "It was his idea."

"Was there anything in particular that was odd about him in terms of his interest in the dance?"

She seemed about to decline until something seemed to come to her "Well... he seemed more interested in the campus and getting there early to look around than in getting a tux and stuff."

He wrote this down "Anywhere on campus in particular that seemed to interest him?"

"The gym."

"Anything in particular that seemed to bring about that interest?"

She thought for a moment "Well, it was like a day after I told him about the big basketball game the Friday after the dance that he asked me to the prom. We got into the finals this year."

That was it. He planned to go for a massive crowd by attacking during the game. "Okay, Charlene. Thank you so much for being honest and I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that Devon is very dangerous and you need to cut off all contact with him. If he attempts to contact you I want you to call me right away." He handed her his card.

She looked at the card in her hand "What did he do?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not of liberty to say, just trust me on this."

Just as he was standing up his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed the blocked number. Only one person called him from a blocked number, so he picked up.

"This is Gordon"

A familiar gravelly voice came over the line "I found some interesting information on Devon Lawson."

"Yeah, me too. His big plan is to set up his dispersant agent the night of prom and set it off the following Friday in the gymnasium. What's yours?"

"I found his inspiration. His last name isn't Lawson, that's an alias. His name is Devon Crane. Dr. Jonathan Crane is his older brother."

Sorry for the wait. I finished grad school! I certainly didn't have the time for this with all of that.


	21. Chapter 21

"Jonathan Crane?" Jade had repeated this already for confirmation and received an affirmation from Bruce, but she just couldn't help it "Really?"

He simply nodded, his eyes locked on the computer screen still perched where he had been when she came down earlier that morning to check on him. She sighed "Well, that kind of ups the ante a little bit doesn't it?"

He looked at her and considered this a moment "Well, if he's anything like his brother then I know what I'm dealing with and at this point the best thing I can do to protect these kids is assume that he is."

She nodded "I suppose the sad part is that these kids will have to miss out on a really important rite of passage."

"No they won't."

She raised her eyebrows incredulously "They won't?"

He stood and took her hand making his way to the lift "I don't want them all scattered, it makes it harder to predict his next move. If he is anything like Dr. Crane he'll carry out his plan, or as much of it as he can. So I have an alternative..."

She gave him a look prompting him to continue.

"Change the venue."

"To where exactly."

He smiled "The penthouse."

She smiled brightly "And Bruce Wayne delivering this generosity to the students of Gotham Prep won't seem... strange."

He pulled her to him "Not if the beautiful and generous girlfriend of Bruce Wayne makes the suggestion on behalf of the students to her wonderful boyfriend. Since Devon has attacked you you're interest wouldn't be questioned."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him "You sneaky man you."

As an afterthought "You know though, even with this change of scenery that poor girl still has to undergo the kiss of death going alone."

Bruce furrowed his brow "Hm, good point. I'll have to offer myself up to rectify the situation then, won't I?"

She shook her head incredulously "This girl is going to have a heart attack."

He laughed "I certainly hope not."

The lift halted at the top and they stepped off hand in hand walking toward the sitting room where Alfred was vacuuming one of the many large rugs and Madison sat in her playpen seemingly content to play with her stuffed sheep. However all of the docile nature faded the moment she sensed Bruce. Her head popped up and her arms-as if spring loaded-flew up into "pick me up" position. Bruce being the pinkie wrapped man he was, immediately caved.

Jade giggled "I can't believe how big she is now."

Bruce smiled down at the baby in his arms and agreed "I know. She's already four months old. It doesn't seem like it's been that long." He ran a thumb across her cheek "I think I'm going to have to build a tower somewhere on the grounds to put her in to keep boys at bay when she gets older."

A burst of laughter escaped Jade at the thought "Oh why not just have R&D engineer some kind of a bubble so that she can still interact without invasion of space?" More laughter escaped her as he seemed to consider the thought. She reached out and took Madison from him to feed her before her nap.

After having succeeded in getting Madison to sleep Jade returned to the living room to find Bruce pulling on a jacket. She wrapped her arms around his waist underneath the jacket and looked up at him. He leaned down and proceeded to kiss her in that knee-weakening way that only he could. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but, it never seemed long enough. She got her bearings back enough to inquire "Where you off to?"

Bruce kissed her again quickly, this time "I'll be back soon, I have a meeting with Gordon and the Principal at Gotham Prep to discuss the venue." Tossing her a characteristic playboy wink he sauntered toward the garage entrance.

A burning question escaped her before he could make his way out of the door "You said before that if he's anything like his brother he'll still try to carry out his plan so do you think that means he'll try something at the penthouse?"

He turned to her and leaned against the door frame "Probably. Lucky for us, since we found his dispersal agent and the toxin ready to go in the school Mr. Fox has worked up an antidote in the event that he gets in with something. I'm also sure that the Batman will be nearby."

"Ah, I see..." she grinned "So this is less 'Bruce Wayne generosity', and more 'Batman entrapment'"

His characteristic noncommittal shrug as he turned and took off served as her answer.

* * *

Amy Montrovsky paced in the waiting area of the GCPD bullpen while Charlene watched the hustle and bustle of the department from her seat. Principal Owen stepped out from the elevator and gave a gentle smile as he approached. He extended his right hand to Amy and she took it in a friendly handshake. "Mrs. Montrovsky." He nodded to Charlene "Charlene. How are you both?"

Amy offered a tight smile "We're okay, despite previous events. Honestly, I'm not even sure what we're doing here, the Commissioner just asked us to come for a meeting." As she spoke Commissioner Gordon exited his office where he had been speaking to some of his staff and approached them.

"Hello, I hope none of you have been waiting long." They all offered a shake of their heads in response as he ushered them into his office where they took seats in front of his desk. "I apologize for any further delay but we do have one more person who is rather important in the issue at hand and he may be a little late to-"

"Actually," a voice broke in from the doorway behind Gordon who turned in response "I think 5 minutes late is some kind of record." Bruce smiled widely as Gordon nodded curtly and moved to sit behind his desk while gesturing to the one last available chair. As Bruce moved to sit he almost laughed out loud at the look of shock he received from the girl and her mother. He instead gave them a nod of acknowledgement.

Gordon seemed to repress a smile of his own "Well, Mr. Wayne, since you set this up I should let you start."

"Well, actually, my girlfriend is more to credit for this, she wanted to speak with all of you about her idea to change the venue of the high school prom to my penthouse."

Charlene leaned forward in her chair "Your PENTHOUSE?"

He smiled at her "Well, this Devon character has posed somewhat of an issue for my girlfriend as well and when she heard about his plans for the students of Gotham Prep and the cancellation of your Prom she was very saddened and made the suggestion since the manor has been rebuilt and I often use the penthouse for parties."

Gordon saw his moment to interject "Mr. Wayne came to me first because he thought that security should be a top priority and Principal Owen and I are in agreement on that so we will have plain clothes and uniformed officers present as chaperones throughout the night. Mr. Wayne, has offered to take care of transportation to ensure safety as well."

Amy felt compelled to interrupt at that moment "While this is all very generous and quite amazing I don't quite understand what we are doing here?" She gestured to herself and her daughter.

Bruce looked to Gordon who prompted him to answer with a wave of his hand "Well, that is something else to be credited to my girlfriend. She also was terribly saddened by the fact that Charlene would, even with a change of venue, would have to go alone, which, according to her is the 'kiss of death' for teens at the prom. As such, I asked that you both be here so that I can offer myself as your date to the prom?"

Charlene stared dumbly with her mouth even more agape than it had been when he entered the room. Amy smiled and almost burst out laughing when she turned and saw her daughters face. She turned back to Bruce "I think that's a yes Mr. Wayne."

"Fabulous." He stood and retrieved a card from his wallet and handed it to Amy. "The second number there is my cell, you can call me sometime this week and we can set up when I'll be picking Charlene up." He reached forward for Charlene's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles which led to a deep shade of red on her cheeks. "Commissioner, be sure to call my secretary and give her all of the necessary security details. Principal Owen, do you still have the number to the manor?" Principal Owen nodded "Alright, then you should coordinate with my butler Alfred for decorations and so forth. If you all don't mind, business calls." He gave them all curt nods before making his way out of the office.

Charlene finally found her voice at his departure and turned to her mother "Did that REALLY just happen?"


	22. Chapter 22

Amy stood at the counter in her kitchen chuckling as she chopped carrots for her dinner with the girls. She figured that having friends over on Prom night was as good a time as any. Her chuckling, though, had more to do with the daughter bouncing around the house like a pinball frantic over every little detail of her look. Charlene popped her head into the kitchen again.

"Mom, how does my hair look?" she asked breathlessly while gently patting her curls into place here and there.

Amy turned to her and took note of the simple updo with some curled tendrils left loose. It looked wonderful and she said so.

"Are you sure?" Charlene knitted her eyebrows together "It's not crooked or funky or anything?"

Amy laughed "Calm down honey. It's not as if Bruce Wayne is going to be your boyfriend or something. He's merely taking you to the dance, dancing with you, and bringing you home. Stop fretting so much."

Charlene let out an exasperated noise "God, mom! I know that! I'm more worried about the press people who are going to be taking pictures. Can you imagine if I show up in a picture in the paper tomorrow and my hair is all crazy looking? I'd be mortified!"

Amy walked up to her daughter and put her hands on either side of her face. "You look wonderful sweetie."

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Charlene's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Amy chuckled again "Go put on your shoes, I'll get the door."

As Charlene bounded up the stairs for her heels Amy walked to the door and opened it to find Bruce standing on the other side "Hello, Mr. Wayne, come on in." She stepped aside as he entered the foyer "Charlene is getting her shoes and will be right down."

He nodded and followed Amy into the kitchen "Beautiful home you have here Ms. Montrovsky."

"Thank you, and please call me Amy."

"Good, that means enough of the Mr. Wayne stuff."

Amy let out a laugh "Deal."

"Plans tonight, Amy?" Bruce inquired.

"Oh, just doing a girls night thing. I don't usually have much time outside of work to myself and most of my girl friends have kids going to the prom as well so I figured, 'why not?'." She shrugged

"Sounds reasonable. I'm still adjusting to the crying at 3AM phase."

Amy smiled and a nostalgic look appeared on her face "Oh, I remember Charlene at that age. She was cholicy so it was more like 10, then 1, then 1:30, then 2 and so on..."

Bruce grimaced "Ouch."

"It was worth it, look what she turned out to be." She nodded to the doorway where Charlene stood in her light blue gown fidgeting with her necklace.

"Hello, Mr Wayne."

Bruce stood and smile brightly at her "That is a great color on you, Charlene. You look fabulous."

Charlene beamed and Amy could swear she might just drop on the spot, but she held her own.

Bruce picked up the box he had walked in with and opened it up "In honor of your prom I've brought along a corsage"

Charlene gasped "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I'd like to take the credit, but I didn't. Jade picked it for you after getting information on your dress from you mom." He said as he took the corsage out to place it around Charlene's wrist "but this isn't a typical corsage. It's more of a prom and graduation present combined because..." He held up the corsage so that she could examine it "the strap is actually a bracelet and you can remove the flowers later." It was a simple diamond bracelet with a pendent that read "Class of 2012"

Charlene's mouth dropped open "I really wanna hug Jade right now."

Bruce laughed "You can when we arrive, she's one of the chaperones." He held out his arm "Shall we depart madamoiselle?"

She linked her arm with his "Certainly monsieur"

Jade milled through the crowd of high school students as they oohed and awed at their surroundings. Only about half of the students had arrived and everything so far was going well. She wasn't sure how much she appreciated some of the music, but this was for the students, not her. She stopped next to Alfred who was adding a little bit more to the refreshment table.

"Everything coming along, Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Jade. I certainly hope that Devon doesn't arrive to spoil things."

Jade sighed "Me too, but I'm not sure we'll be that lucky."

"Do try to be an optimist, Miss Jade."

She nodded "I'll do my best." She realized suddenly that all of the chatter had seemingly stopped and turned to look at the entrance where guests were coming through after their photos in the foyer. She giggled when she saw Bruce with Charlene and turned to Alfred again "Only Bruce has that effect on a room."

When she turned to look back at Bruce and Charlene she noted that Charlene was making her way over to her "Jade! Thank you, thank you, thank you" she suddenly threw her arms around Jade in a hug, startling her a little.

Jade let out a nervous laugh as Charlene let go and admired her corsage again, then it all made sense "Oh, that. You're very welcome."

Bruce sauntered to them as Charlene excused herself for a quick drink and Bruce gave Jade a quick kiss and a look that only she could read so she responded "All clear so far."

He nodded and took note of Alfreds presence "Where's Maddie?"

"Jim's daughter Barbara offered to take care of her for the night, they're both at the manor."

"Okay, quick review of the plan?"

"If anything happens you'll get to the suit and I'll grab Charlene and keep her close."

He laid another kiss on her lips as Charlene walked back over. He held his hand out to her "Dance?"

Charlene smiled brightly and nodded. Jade smiled equally as bright as they took to the dance floor with every pair of eyes watching them.

Devon sat in the dark alley across from Wayne Enterprises watching the cars arrive and disappear letting students in with careful security keeping a close watch. He smiled, there had been one fatal flaw in their security and he couldn't believe his luck in their level of stupidity to overlook it. A maintenance entrance on the north side was left with one dumb looking guard that he should have no trouble getting by. He could easily dispose of him if anything should happen anyway.

He made his way north up the alley to the entrance wearing a Wayne Enterprises maintenance uniform that he'd stolen from a dry cleaner earlier in the week. It hadn't been set for pick up until Monday so no one would know it was missing until he'd completed his plan, makeshift though it was.

He entered the building and the security guard glanced up and let him by with nothing more than a quick I.D. scan.

Devon almost laughed at how easy that had been as he stepped into the elevator.

It was a weird assignment that Hal wasn't used to. He had been told by Bruce Wayne himself to sit and watch the monitors for the north entrance and alert Gordon if he saw the delivery guy from before. Apparently the guy at the north entrance had been told to just let people through. It was a gamble, but it wasn't his job to question them.

He caught the maintenance guy on the monitor and familiarity struck him like a brick. He was on the phone, and fast.

The line picked up "Commissioner Gordon."

"Sir, this is Hal for security at Wayne Enterprises. The suspect is in the elevator."

"Nice job, Hal." The line went dead.

Bruce twirled Charlene at the end of the song. It was their fourth dance and he'd noticed her interest in a fellow classmate who seemed to be equally curious.

"So, who's the boy?"

She looked sheepishly at him "Josh..." she sighed "I've had a crush on him for a while, but why would he be interested in me?"

Bruce furrowed his brow "Why not? You're a very pretty girl, you should ask him to dance. He doesn't appear to have a date."

"Really?"

"I haven't seen him with anyone in particular."

She giggled "No I mean... I'm pretty?"

"Yes. Go ask him."

"Shouldn't he ask me?" she glanced to Josh nervously

"It's the 21st century. Trust me, he'll say yes."

She smiled "What about you?"

Bruce laughed "I'll survive."

Charlene took a breath and walked over to Josh just as Bruce's secondary cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read a message from Gordon to Batman "Rat in a trap." He made quick eye contact with Jade who immediately put down a drink and made her way to Charlene.

Bruce walked quickly to the bedroom and into the hidden equipment room to his suit. Time to rock and roll.


End file.
